


A Single Choice Can Change Your Fate

by Sandreline_Moon



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon, Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-07-27
Packaged: 2018-07-13 21:40:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 23,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7138361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sandreline_Moon/pseuds/Sandreline_Moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been the same routine for years; Mamoru picks on Serenity, Mamoru makes Serenity upset, Mamoru secretly wants to date Serenity.  One day, however, the routine is changed.  What happens when a different prince steps in to defend Serenity from hurtful words?  You'll just have to read to find out!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Taking a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> If you like my stories, please check out my published works for Amazing Kindle! Search for "Her Motivation" or "Scent of Attraction" by me, K. Williams, and let me know what you think! Thank you!

** A Single Choice Can Change Your Fate **

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hello everyone! So I know I just posted a new SM/DBZ crossover yesterday, but then this idea hit me like a ton of bricks. So, here you go! Haha. Enjoy! 

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. If I did, I wouldn’t be writing fanfiction, I would be rich, etc.

 

 **A Single Choice Can Change Your Fate**

**Chapter 1: Taking A Chance**

The sliding doors to the Crown Arcade opened with a ding, and a true vision walked inside. Serenity Tsukino was eagerly looking forward to enjoying the final day of break before starting her first day of university tomorrow. To be honest, she was more excited than she thought she would be.

The young woman was oblivious to the looks of admiration sent her way. Her long hair was a silvery blonde, and though done in a strange bun style, she made it look entrancing. Her dark blue eyes popped against her creamy complexion, accented by a blinding smile. She wore a short blue dress that clung to her curves as she glided to the counter, eagerly greeting her long time friend.

“Motoki!” Serenity cried cheerfully.

The blonde arcade owner gave her a bright smile in return. “Hey, want the usual?” He asked.

She nodded eagerly. “Yes, please! But can you add in a large sundae? I want to celebrate today!”

Motoki gave a knowing chuckle. “I’m glad you’re so excited. I remember when I started Uni, I was so nervous I almost threw up.”

“You _did_ throw up, Motoki.” Came a deep and familiar voice from behind her.

Serenity’s mood soured instantly, looking over her shoulder at the man who seemed to get his kicks in life by making her miserable. “What are _you_ doing here?” She asked with a narrowed gaze.

“Last time I check, Odango,” the ebony haired man replied as he took a seat at the counter. “This was a public place.”

Motoki frowned. “Can you not make me look bad, here? And don’t rain on her parade, it’s a big time for her.”

“Oh, I won’t.” Mamoru smirked. “After all, it’s an impressive feat that she managed to get this far. I thought for sure she would be in high school for another few years.”

Serenity gave a growl in her throat. “Would you let it go, Mamoru? That was back in middle school!”

Spinning on the balls of her feet, she disappeared to go take up her usual booth. She missed how the ebony haired man watched her retreat, admiring the shine of her hair and the sway of her hips.

Motoki rubbed his face with his hands. “I’m not even going to…” He said to himself.

The new medical intern at Tokyo Hospital turned to look at his best friend. “What?”

Green eyes sparked angrily. “You are the biggest idiot I have ever met!” He told him. “For years I have watched you torment that woman, despite the fact that you practically drool over her. Good god, man; strap on a pair and ask her out, or trust me, you’ll regret it when another guy swoops in and makes takes her away!” Throwing his towel on the counter, he moved to the kitchen to put in her order, leaving Mamoru to his thoughts.

The handsome male turned to look at her over his shoulder, noticing she was texting someone on her phone. Oh, he knew that Motoki was right. But after teasing her for years, he wasn’t sure he would be able to change the state of their current relationship now. He never understood what happened to him, but it was almost like his mouth was possessed whenever she came near. He always said the exact opposite of what he was really thinking. He’s spent so long pushing people away, that making connections with people was foreign.

A hot, black coffee was placed none-to-gently before him as Motoki passed, carrying a tray full of food. Based on the contents, he knew exactly whom it was for, too.

Mamoru’s eyes were on Serenity in her booth, so he wasn’t aware of the two men walking in. They were younger than him, but older that Serenity. Both males were physically intimidating with striking characteristics. Which would probably explain the squealing girls that were loitering behind them.

“Why are we here?” The lavender haired male asked as he looked around. “Isn’t this a little juvenile?”

“Man, you need to lighten up.” His best friend replied. “We’re supposed to be having fun, remember? So why not at a place where we can eat and play video games in the same spot?”

“Alright. The food does smell pretty damn good.” He added as a blond haired man walked passed with a tray full of food. Turquoise eyes followed, watching as it was all placed in front of one woman - a very _attractive_ woman. “Whoa,” Trunks whispered with wide eyes.

“No way is that all for her,” Goten shook his head. “She’s probably waiting on a boyfriend or something. Come on,” the dark haired man with crazy hair told his friend. “I’m starving.”

The two walked to the booths, choosing one nearby the female and the delightfully smelling food.

Serenity smiled brightly. “Thanks, Motoki! It looks amazing as always!” She told him.

Her brother-like figure gave a smile. “Of course, anything for you. I added an extra scoop to the sundae for you to celebrate.” He gave her a playful wink.

Serenity gave a squeal. “Thank you, Toki!” She cheered as she grabbed a spoon.

Mamoru couldn’t stop the words from coming out of his mouth. “Jeez, Odango, it’s got to be magic how you are able to eat like such a pig and be that thin.”

The spoon remained stabbing a scoop of chocolate ice cream, and Mamoru mentally slapped himself. Oh yeah, this is how to get a date.

Trunks and Goten overheard, and the lavender haired male moved to look over his shoulder at the man at the counter. What was his problem? What kind of gentlemen said something like that to a lady, especially one that looked like her?

“Mamoru,” Motoki’s warning voice rang out as he sent a scathing glare to his best friend.

Serenity gave a weak smile. “It’s ok, Toki. Mamoru is just being an jerk, like he always is.”

“It’s not like she cares. It’s no wonder she can’t get a boyfriend, which how she eats. They would all go broke within a week to feed that stomach.” Mamoru wanted to curse himself.

Goten scowled.   He wasn’t one to stand by and not say something in defense of a woman. His mother taught him better than that. “Dude, what’s your problem?” He asked.

Mamoru looked over with wide eyes at the booth where two very muscular men were sitting. My god, they could pummel him flat with a single punch. He hadn’t seen them around before, but one of them did look very familiar.

“Stay out of this,” Mamoru told them before turning back to brood over his coffee.

Trunks stood up, his shoulders broad as he decided to do step in. He walked over to Serenity’s booth and sat down next to her. Serenity was frozen, her dark blue eyes wide as she looked at this godly male that dared to sit with her. What was he doing?

“Is this all for you?” He asked. Her gaze met his, and she saw that they seemed genuine and kind, so she nodded as a faint blush colored her cheeks. Trunks gave her a small smile. “I’m impressed. I haven’t met a woman who can eat all this. Personally, I find it attractive as hell.”

Serenity was so thrown that she didn’t hear Mamoru choke on his coffee.

“You do?” The silver haired woman asked in alarm.

Trunks gave a full-blown smile. “I do. My name is Trunks Briefs,” he said, extending a large hand.

Serenity’s blush darkened as she placed her hand in his. “Serenity Tsukino,” she introduced with a shake.

Motoki’s jaw dropped open at the name, and it fell to floor when said named person took his friend’s hand and brought it to his lips to place a kiss. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, Serenity. So,” he said as he slowly let her hand go. “Is that any good?”

Serenity let her eyes drop to her uneaten sundae, the spoon still standing up from where it impaled the ice cream. “Motoki makes the best.” She answered.

Trunks turned to the blonde male that was staring at him with wide eyes. “Can we get two more of these?” He asked. “Oh, and four cheese burgers, three large pizzas, and four baskets of mozzarella cheese sticks?” He asked.

Serenity’s eyes were now wide as Trunks ran off the list of food he ordered, before he waved his friend over. “Serenity, this is my best friend Goten.”

Goten slid next to Trunks, and gave a smile. “Nice to meet you.” He told her.

“Like wise.” She added just as Motoki had to fall into a chair in shock.

Mamoru’s coffee mug had been knocked over, and the black liquid ran down the counter to the floor as he stood up. He had dropped it when he saw the stranger dare to kiss Serenity’s hand. No way, there was _no way_ that he was going to let some guy start hitting on Serenity! She was too oblivious to know that they were probably only after one thing!

Motoki was clearly not going to be any help, either.

“I think you two should leave her alone.”

Trunks and Goten looked up at the man that was walking over to them, clearly trying to be intimidating. Was he serious? “Why should we?” Goten asked. “We’re at least being civil with her. Something that _you_ don’t seem capable of.”

Mamoru was internally seething, especially at the way the lavender haired male seemed to move as if to shield Serenity from him, her form now hidden behind his broad back. “I can talk to her how I want, I’ve know her for years.” Mamoru argued.

“Starting right now, you will not be talking to her ever again.” Trunks told him. “Not until you can prove that you will speak to the lady properly.”

“Thank you both,” Serenity began. The hostilities were going crazy, and she needed to do something to get the testosterone levels down again. “That’s just how Mamoru is, he doesn’t know how to be polite to me. It’s alright.”

“No, it’s not alright. And that’s going to change.” Trunks told her without breaking from the staring contest he was in with the guy. Sure, the guy was a little taller than him, but Trunks was one of the most powerful people on the planet.

“Who the hell do you think you are?” Mamoru snapped.

“Trunks Briefs,” the half Saiyan answered calmly, “of Capsule Corp.”

Eyes all around the establishment opened wide.

“You’re…” Serenity breathed in awe. That was why his name sounded familiar!

Motoki snapped out of it, jumping out of the chair to grab Mamoru by his arm. “We need to talk in the back, _now._ ”

“Motoki…” Mamoru began to argue, but he lost as the arcade owner was able to get him out of sight and into the back.

“He’s always treated you like that?” Goten frowned.

Serenity only nodded, still in a state of shock herself. “Thank you both, for defending me.” She spoke softly. “That was very kind. I’m sorry to have caused you so much trouble.”

“It’s was no trouble at all,” Goten answered with a goofy smile. “Think of us as knights in shining armor.”

Serenity gave a small laugh, and Trunks finally relaxed. He let his attention shift from the hallway to the employee room so it could return to the woman at his side. “I’m pretty sure he likes you.”

Serenity wrinkled her nose. “No offense, but that’s the craziest thing I ever heard. That man has done nothing but make me miserable since the day we met.” His eyes locked on hers one more time, and Serenity blushed again. “Thank you both, again, for saving me.”

Goten smiled, and Trunks gave her a wink. “It’s our pleasure. Now, I think that poor sundae has been neglected a little too long.”

Serenity instantly brightened at his words, feeling much better as she reached for her spoon. “You know, you’re right. I’m not going to let that jerk ruin my day.” Taking a large spoon of the sugary confection, she put it in her mouth and gave a hum of approval.

Trunks had never seen anything more beautiful. 

Goten looked over at his friend, wondering if he was aware that he was totally staring at their new acquaintance.   Not that Goten could blame him, as she was incredibly attractive. Goten himself preferred dark haired women, but he also wasn’t blind. “So, I take it you come here often?” He asked.

Serenity nodded, swallowing the cold sweetness in her mouth. “This is like my second home. Motoki, the owner, is like the big brother I never had. We go back to our playground days.” She smiled. “This is your first time here.” She stated, having never seen the two of them before.

Goten nodded. “We wanted to venture out and explore new territory. All of our usual spots have become over ridden by girls.”

Serenity gave a warm laugh, causing Trunks to unconsciously lean in towards her. She smelled like vanilla and strawberries “I hate to be the bearer of bad news, especially since you both came to my rescue, but you have a crowd of admirers behind you.”

“Huh?” Both men stated, their faces that of complete confusion.

Taking her spoon, Serenity pointed to the window that was three booths behind Goten, who had his back to the spectacle. Sure enough, a herd of young women aging from high school to university were pressing against the window, watching the two men with hearts in their eyes.

“Oh, for the love of…” Trunks rubbed his face with one hand.

“Dude, you should be used to this by now.” Goten shook his head.

Serenity blushed, placing her spoon once more in her ice cream. “I can’t believe I didn’t recognize you. I feel like an idiot.”

Trunks quickly dropped his hand, turning his gaze once more to the silver haired goddess to his right. “You’re not. The fact that you didn’t means that you care about other things than gossip, magazines, and fame.”

Serenity blushed darker, to his pleasure. “Or I’m just oblivious…” She whispered.

Motoki returned with half of the requested order, silently watching how the male celebrity in his arcade was engaging his friend. Aside from the fabulous publicity this was going to give him, Motoki was a little worried about what was going to happen between the Briefs heir and the person he looked at as a little sister.

“Here is part of it, I will get the rest out as soon as it’s finished.” Motoki told the trio.

“Thanks, man!” Goten beamed.

“I’ll be paying for our bill, and the lady’s.” Trunks told the owner, handing him a card.

Serenity’s head snapped up, and she waved a hand in front of her. “No, no!” She pleaded. “Please, Trunks! I couldn’t let you do that. If anything, I should pay your bill as a thank you!”

“It’s pointless to argue,” Goten mumbled with a mouth full of pizza.

Trunks, still holding the card out to Motoki, looked Serenity once more in the eyes. A spark of playfulness was in his as he gave her a wink. “What kind of gentlemen would I be if I didn’t take care of a lady? It’s my pleasure. I wasn’t kidding when I say that I find it attractive how much you eat.

Masculine pride filled him as her cheeks took on a red hue, but they didn’t break eye contact until Motoki took the card. “As you wish,” The arcade owner answered, eyes taking in the interaction as he retreated.

“Thank you,” Serenity whispered to Trunks. 

Goten ate silently, shoving food in his mouth as he watched. This was better than the television dramas his mother enjoyed!

“Don’t listen to that guy,” Trunks told her, taking her hand once more and placing a kiss on her soft skin. “I think you have a healthy appetite. So don’t let this food go to waste.” Letting her hand go, he then offered her the basket of fries that was quickly cooling.

With a soft smile, she nodded, and began to eat her food. Trunks quickly joined in, and soon the three had polished off everything that was on the table.

“Wow, I can’t believe this!” Serenity was beaming. “I never thought I would meet people that can eat like me!”

“I know, this is awesome!” Goten added, lifting a hand for a high five.

Serenity eagerly did the same, not even fazed at the strength of the slap when Goten forgot to tone it down. Goten, however, had wide eyes when he realized his error, which only widened more when he noticed that she _didn’t_ notice. Was there something more to their new friend?

“So,” Trunks began, a desire to have her attention back on him once again. “Did we hear that you were starting University tomorrow?”

Serenity gave the lavender haired male a smile. “I am!”

“Where at?” Goten asked after he looked to see where the rest of their food was.

“Tokyo University of Foreign Studies,” She answered with a smile. “I’ve always had this interest in diplomatic relations.”

“No way!” Goten cheered. “We go there! We are second years.”

Serenity’s eyes widened. “No way! That’s so cool, I’ll know people there now!”

Goten turned his attention to Trunks as Motoki appeared with the rest of their order. He spoke soft enough so she wouldn’t hear, but his fellow half Saiyan would. “Tell her you’ll show her around.”

Goten’s words knocked Trunks out of his daze. “If you like, we would be happy to meet up with you tomorrow and show you around.”

“I can’t,” Goten quickly cut in, giving his friend a pointed look. “But Trunks is an excellent tour guide.”

Serenity gave Trunks a grateful smile. “I would really appreciate that, thank you!”

“Hey dumbass,” Goten whispered again, using his burger to hide his mouth movement. “Give her your number." 

Trunks wanted to slap himself. What the hell was wrong with him? And since when did Goten give _him_ advice on girls?

“I should give you my number,” Trunks told her, pulling out his cell phone.

“Oh, thank you.” Serenity said. “Here, trade you?” She offered him her cell phone.

Trunks gave her a grin. “Have at it.” He told her, taking her phone and giving his.

Goten finished his burger, and one of the pizzas, all while smugly watching his friend. Trunks had never really reacted this way to a woman before, and Goten liked Serenity. She was sweet and genuine…even if there was something ‘other worldly’ about her.

Trunks and Serenity returned the phones, sharing a smile between them. Suddenly, a little wrist watch went off, and the silver haired woman gave a pout. “I have to go,” She told the two as she turned it off.

“Call me in the morning.” Trunks told her as he slid out of the booth. He immediately offered her a hand to assist her, which she took. After easily pulled her from the booth, but did not let her hand go. Instead, Trunks once more brought it to his lips, placing a lingering kiss on her knuckles.

Serenity was swept away. “I will,” she told him. “Thank you,” she added, turning to give Goten a smile in farewell. “Both of you. I really appreciate everything.”

“See you around!” Goten told her with a wave.

Trunks finally let her hand slip from his as she slowly took a step back before she turned to Motoki, who had been cleaning the same spot on the counter for seven minutes. “Bye, Toki!” She called with a wave.

Motoki could only nod, his eyes still wide in shock. He watched Trunks watching her leave, not sitting back down until the petite woman was out of sight.

It looks like Serenity had an admirer, and quite a catch at that. Motoki gave a sigh. He had been telling Mamoru for years to take a chance, and it looks like the ebony haired doctor finally lost his.

 

8888888888

 

SO, what do you all think? I am not sure how long this story will be… a few chapters… a dozen… I have no idea where I want to go with this, either, so we will just have to see!

Please let me know what you think! Thank you!  
  
_~Sandreline_


	2. Be Bold

** A Single Choice Can Change Your Fate **

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Seems like I am on a roll with this… thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! I appreciate your comments!

A lot of you commented that you were sad it was rated T and not M. That rating will most likely change – as I said before, I don’t know where this story is going, so who knows!

 

 

**A Single Choice Can Change Your Fate**

**Chapter 2: Be Bold**

 

Serenity had been staring at her phone for almost an hour now, chewing on her lower lip as she debated. He told her to call him, but the young woman had to admit that she was nervous.

After she left the arcade yesterday, she had been floating on cloud nine. It had been like something out of a story, the way that Trunks just swept in like the dashing prince, defending her honor and everything!

She woke up this morning with butterflies in her stomach. She spent a little extra time picking out her clothing today, deciding on a cute jean mini skirt and casual shirt with black knee boots. She even added a light layer of make up. Now that it was time to call him, she started to freak out. She didn’t even eat breakfast!

Trunks was starting Uni today as well, but was a second year. He didn’t give a specific time to call, and she didn’t want to interrupt him if he was in class. Should she just call anyway, or would he mind if she texted him? Taking a deep breath to calm her nerves, she decided to send the text message first, reminding herself to keep it short and sweet.

 

_Good morning, Trunks! Is now a good time to call you?_

 

8888888888

Trunks had hardly slept the night before. Something inside of him came alive yesterday, and he couldn’t stop thinking of Serenity. All night long their meeting played over in his head, and he found himself checking his phone so often that he eventually just left it in hands.

Should he text her to say hi? Would that seem a bit needy? He did tell her to call him, so should he wait for her to make the first move?

Why the hell was he suddenly so nervous?

At six in the morning, he sensed his father’s ki spike, and knew he was training. Deciding that he should put the extra energy to use, he joined him.

Vegeta knew that something was off with his spawn by the way his ki was erratic, and didn’t hesitate to show his son that if he was going to fight, he needed to concentrate. Trunks had multiple bruises from each time he spaced out and left himself open, and his father did nothing but scowl.

“What the hell is wrong with you, boy?” Vegeta growled after two hours of his son slacking off in during the spar.

“Nothing,” he told his father.

“Don’t lie to me, brat. You’re distracted.” The ruler of the last remaining Saiyans snapped.

“It’s nothing.” Trunks added.

His father shot a ki blast at him, and Trunks barely had time to block it. “Do I need to beat your ass into the ground before you learn?”

Trunks gave a growl of his own. “It’s a girl, alright?” The lavender haired fighter snapped. “I met a girl yesterday.”

Vegeta gave a huff. “That’s all? That’s why you have your panties in a twist? Over some female?”

Trunks sent his father a glare. “She’s not just some female. She’s the most beautiful woman I’ve ever seen. It’s almost like she isn’t from earth. She is sweet, and she eats like a Saiyan.”

Vegeta crossed his arms over his chest. “A woman is no reason to get your head blasted off in battle. Focus on the fight.” He told his son.

Trunks gave a grumble. “I need to go get ready for class,” He told his father, grabbing a towel to wipe the sweat from his brow as he walked out.

Once back in his room, Trunks took a hot shower to wash away the grime for the fight. Just as he finished and turned off the water, his phone gave off a ring.

The ring tone that he had assigned only for Serenity.

Trunks had never gotten out of the shower so fast before. He barely wrapped a towel around his waist as he hobbled out of the bathroom dripping wet and over to the large desk in his room. Picking up his phone, he found it was a text message from her. 

His face brightened into a smile, and he didn’t even bother to text a reply. Instead, he called her.

8888888888

Serenity jumped slightly when her phone began to ring, not expecting it at all. She fumbled with the phone as she almost dropped it, barely catching the caller id as she answered. “Hello?”

“Good morning, Serenity,” Trunks told her.

She smiled. “Good morning. I thought I was supposed to call you?” She teased.

Trunks gave a chuckle. “Maybe I was just anxious to talk to you again.” He told her, unaware that his voice had a slightly husky tone to it.

Serenity blushed. “I hope I didn’t catch you at a bad time.”

Trunks look down at himself, holding his towel with one hand while dripping water all over his floor. “No, not a bad time at all.”

“So, I don’t have any classes until this afternoon,” She told him uncertainty.

Trunks grinned.   “Perfect! Do you want to meet in half an hour, and I’ll show you around?”

On her end of the phone, Serenity brightened. “I’d love to!”

“Have you eaten breakfast?” He asked as he put the towel that was around his hips on his head, drying his hair and he moved to his closet to grab some clothes.

“No,” She answered. “Why do you ask?”

“Because I’m starving, and the breakfast menu at that arcade yesterday looked good. Want to meet there and have breakfast with me?” Trunks asked, stopping what he was doing. While it wasn’t an official date, it kind of was, and he was suddenly hanging on her every word.

Serenity placed a hand on her chest, willing her heart to slow down. “I’d love to,” She told him. “See you soon!”

Trunks smirked. “Count on it.” He told her. He had a feeling that she was blushing as she squeaked out a parting goodbye before hanging up. Trunks stood a little taller as he tossed his phone to his bed before rushing to get ready.

8888888888

Serenity breezed into the arcade, looking around for the lavender haired male. _Well_ , she thought, _I am early_. Looking at the slim watch on her wrist, her eyes widened. She was a **lot** early… Trunks wouldn’t be there for another twenty minutes.

“Morning, Sere.” Motoki told her with a smile.

Serenity walked over to the counter, smiling at the blonde man. “Good morning, Toki.”

“I’m surprised to see you here, I thought it was your first day. Shouldn’t you be on campus?” He asked as he cleaned a spill on the counter.

“I don’t have any classes until this afternoon. I’m here to meet Trunks for breakfast!” She smiled.

Motoki stopped cleaning the counter. “Really?” His green eyes were wide.

She nodded. “Yup!”

“Wow, Sere, that’s…” He paused. “You know what? I think that’s amazing.” He told her honestly.

It was her turn to have wide eyes. “Are you serious?” She questioned.

He nodded. “Yes. I’ve heard a lot about Trunks in the magazines and on the news, but the only thing I care about is how I saw him treat you yesterday.”

Serenity gave him a warm smile. “Toki…” she said, her voice wavering.

Motoki held up his hands as her eyes watered. “No getting sentimental on me!”

The silver haired woman laughed, blinking away her tears. “No promises.” She told him.   “I’ll let you get back to work, I’m going to go wait for him. 

Motoki nodded as he finished cleaning the counter, noticing a familiar mop of black hair walk in front of the windows. Serenity moved over to the arcade, choosing a game that was in view of the doors so she could watch for Trunks.

She didn’t see Mamoru walk in, since she had bent over to put her quarters in the machine, and therefore missed the way his gaze fell on her for several moments as they took her in. Right away, the young doctor sensed something different about her. She seemed to have a shine about her today. Assuming that it was just because it was a big day for her, he brushed it off and went to the counter. He nodded to his best friend, who was already pouring coffee into a mug for him. “Kicking yourself in the ass yet?” Motoki asked.

Mamoru just gave him a glare as he lifted the mug to his lips. Taking a deep breath of the aroma of toasted coffee beans, he let the black liquid rush down his throat, hoping it would soon give him the energy he would need for the oncoming twelve-hour shift at the hospital.

Motoki let a shit-eating grin stretch across his lips at the lack of response. “Well, if you aren’t kicking yourself yet, you will be soon.”

“What are you talking about?” Mamoru asked as he set his mug down.

Motoki did nothing but smile in a secretive fashion as the sliding doors opened once again. This time, however, they revealed an eager looking muscular man, whose face brightened at the sight of the person he was looking for at the Mortal Kombat machine.

Serenity pouted as her character lost, falling to the grown as the computer’s character cheered in victory. “Ah, I almost had him!” She cried out.

After so many years of training to notice the slightest detail about her, Mamoru easily picked up her words. “Sure you did, Odango." 

Serenity scowled. When did that jerk arrive? She was about to turn around and give him a piece of her mind when she suddenly felt a very strong form behind her. Muscled arms came around to put more change into the machine before moving to cover her own. “Here, try this.” The deep timber of Trunks sounded from next to her ear.

Serenity blushed, her heart beating fast as she took a whiff of his cologne. How did he always do that? He was like Prince Charming or something, magically appearing to come to her rescue. Trunks gently had his chest against her back as he took her hands with his own, moving them over the controls. “Your character has a special combo; do this, and you’ll be able to beat them easier. When you’re in a fight, make sure that you duck out after landing a hit on your opponent; it makes it harder for them to hit you back that way. 

Serenity gave a hum as she let him take control, leaning more into his chest as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

Mamoru had spun around on the bar stool, his eyes glaring at the scene. What the hell was that guy doing here again? He came out of nowhere! And what the hell did he think he was doing to Serenity?

Motoki watched as his best friend clenched his fists while watching to two over at the game, and he could do nothing but shake his head. Mamoru had done this to himself. The man has had over four years to do something about his feelings and behavior towards the young woman; it’s not like she would be single forever!

A bright smile lit up Serenity’s face as her character won the round, and she bounced slightly in excitement. “Trunks, that was amazing!” She told him, turning around to face him as she gave him a bright smile.

They were standing intimately close, and he tilted his head down to smile at her in return. “It helps that I have actual experience to offer.”

“Is that why you are so fit?” She asked in awe. “You’re a martial artist?”

Trunks tilted his head to the side. “You really don’t know, do you?”

Serenity’s eyes were wide as she shook her head, the streamers of her hair swaying as she did. 

Trunks let out a chuckle. “Yes, I’m a martial artist.” He told her. “Are you ready to eat?” He asked.

“Always!” She smiled, and Trunks placed his hand on her lower back as he directed her to a booth.

Mamoru stood abruptly, the stool falling to the floor as he did. He was practically seeing red. There was no way that he was going to let some punk step in and sweep Serenity away from him!

The clattering of the stool turned the attention of the pair to him. Serenity was confused at the look of utter hatred in Mamoru’s blue eyes, but Trunks understood what it was. If Mamoru wanted a challenge, Trunks would win. Turquoise eyes narrowed in warning towards the other man, before he used the hand on the back of Serenity’s back to lead her to sit on the side with her back to said male.

Trunks slid in to face her, grabbing two of the menus that were on the table and offering one to her, all the while completely aware that every move was under scrutiny. “Any recommendations?” Trunks asked her.

“Anything and everything!” She told him.

“You know, that’s not a bad idea.” He told her. Waving Motoki over, he grinned. “We’ll have one of everything to share.”

“Really?” Motoki said in surprise.

“Really?” Serenity said eagerly.

Trunks nodded. Motoki left to go put in the order, shaking his head. The old saying about the way to a person’s heart being their stomach had never seemed more true than at this very moment.

Mamoru continued to glare at the lavender haired man. Trunks looked up, meeting his gaze directly. When Trunk sent him a victorious smirk, Mamoru gave a growl and stormed out of the arcade.

Serenity was completely oblivious to the exchange. “So,” She began. “Thank you again for taking the time to be my escort around campus.”

Trunks reached for her hand from across the table, bringing her knuckles to his lips for a kiss. “I could think of nothing that I would rather be doing. Do you have a copy of your schedule with you?” He asked as he released her hand. “We can start with where each of the buildings you need to go are.”

Serenity nodded. “I have a copy of it on my phone.”

“Great.” He told her. “Then after that, I can show you where the Student Union is, and the library, and the best places to eat.”

Serenity laughed. “You know, I’m not sure if you are humoring my love of food, or if you really are just as bad as I am.”

Trunks gave her a smoldering gaze. “You have no idea.”

Serenity felt her toes curl at the look in his eyes, and was very thankful for the interruption as Motoki brought out the first round of food.

8888888888

“Whoa,” Serenity said as she looked up at the tall building. “My class is in _here_?” She asked, turning blue eyes to Trunks.

He nodded. “It is, on the eighth floor. Wait a minute,” he said as he looked at the room number. “No way,” He added, pulling up his own copy of his schedule on his phone as they stepped into the elevator.

“What is it?” Serenity asked as she leaned in to look over.

Trunks observed her from the corner of his eye, immensely enjoying how close she was, and more so that fact that she was so comfortable with the lack of personal space. She seemed to be the kind of person that was very affectionate by nature, which he had no complaints about. “You’re never going to believe this,” he told her, showing her their schedules side by side, “But our first classes are at the same time on the same floor.”

“What?” Serenity asked as she pressed against his arm to look at the screens. Sure enough, it was true. “That’s so cool!” She told him, tilting her head back to give him a bright smile as the elevator doors opened to the floor.

“Like it was meant to be,” He added, handing her back her cell phone. They exited with the crowd, and Trunks was aware of the stares that he received. It was normal for him; but these were different, and he hoped that some jealous and petty women weren’t going to be giving Serenity any issues because he was with her. 

Trunks placed his hand on her lower back once again, partially to help guide her, and partially for protection. He didn’t understand why, but every thing in him was telling him that she was special; he had never been so taken with someone before, and deep inside of him unknown instincts were telling him to protect her from anything and everything. That she was meant for him 

“Wow, the room is so huge!” Serenity commented as they stepped into the empty room.

Trunks nodded. “Most of your classes will be in rooms like this. They have them set up auditorium style, since there are so many people in the class. It’s not until you get to the higher-level classes that they are back in regular classrooms again to accommodate less students.”

Serenity looked up at the man at her side, admiration sparkling in the depths of her eyes. Trunks was very sweet, and he didn’t treat her like an idiot. This was something that she was new to, and he was calm and explained everything to her like an equal. Like he respected her. Those actions made her respect him for that.

Trunks looked down at her when she didn’t say anything in response, and the look in her eyes when he did floored him. He had seen a lot of woman look at him like a piece of meat, but Serenity was looking at him like she was able to see his soul, and she liked what she saw. It was a look he couldn’t remember ever receiving from anyone before.

The half Saiyan offered her his arm, and Serenity gave a small blush as she wrapped her small hands around the muscled bicep. “Where to next, my lady?” He asked with a husky tone as he led them back to the elevator.

8888888888

Serenity and Trunks spent the next few hours together, walking around the campus, and even grabbing lunch before class. Trunks was such a gentleman that Serenity found herself being swept away.   She couldn’t believe how chivalrous he was: opening doors for her, paying for all their food, answering all of her questions patiently, and furthermore seeming to enjoy her curiosity. She found herself holding his arm here and there. It wasn’t until Trunks placed his hand over hers in the crook of his arm that she realized she hadn’t let go for a good long while.   The smile that he gifted her with, however, told her that it was more than fine with it.

“Here you go, your first university class.” Trunks told her as he walked her to the door.

“Is it ok to be nervous?” She asked, watching so many people walk in.

“Hey,” Trunks told her as he took hold of her free hand. He brought it up to his lips, placing a lingering kiss on her knuckles. “You’ll do wonderful. I can’t wait to hear all about it.”

Serenity hadn’t realized how close they were to each other until that moment, and she blushed. “Thank you again for everything, Trunks.” She told him softly.

“It was my pleasure. Now go before all the good seats are taken.” He gave her a playful wink, but despite his words he still hadn’t released her hand.

Serenity bit her lower lip, fighting an almost overwhelming urge, an action that had Trunks’ gaze snapping to the abused appendage. Throwing caution to the wind, Serenity decided to be bold and took the last half step towards him, going up on her tippy toes to place a kiss on his cheek. “Thanks, Trunks.” She whispered when she pulled back. Now consumed with embarrassment and hoping she didn’t just make a huge mistake, she quickly turned around and entered the classroom.

She found a seat in the third row and sat down, and took another risk by glancing at the door. Trunks still stood there, a goofy look on his face with a very dopy smile. Serenity blushed at the look of utter glee that was practically radiating off his form.

Maybe the kiss had been worth the risk after all.

8888888888

Trunks Briefs was practically floating as he arrived in glass, sitting next to Goten with the same expression still on his face. 

“Dude, what happened to you?” His best friend asked as he looked him over.

Trunks turned to his partner still wearing the grin. “Serenity.”

“I take it this morning went well, then?” Goten asked slyly.

“Very well,” Trunks supplied as the professor walking in, who immediately got started with the lecture.

“I expect details later,” Goten whispered, happy that his plan worked.

However, the second that the lecture was over, Goten was left alone. Trunks had taken off to go down the hall, standing and waiting by the door.

“Let me guess,” The youngest Son said with a knowing smirk as he snuck up on his best friend. “Serenity is in here." 

“I just wanted to ask her how it went.” Trunks defended as the first students filed out.

“Sure you do,” Goten sarcastically agreed. “I only have ten minutes before my next class, I’ll see you later in the dojo.”

Trunks waved his friend off, keeping his eyes open for a certain head of silver hair.

“Hey, I know you.” A female’s attempt at a sultry voice beckoned from his left. “You’re Trunks Briefs.”

“Yeah,” The lavender haired man answered, not turning to give her any attention.

“That’s so amazing,” said unknown girl continued in vain. “I’ve always wanted to talk to you. I remember watching the martial arts tournament where you won, and well, maybe I could come watch you train sometime?”

She was ignored as Serenity made her appearance, exiting the class. Trunks went up to her instantly, a smile on his face when she looked up at him. “Hey,” he greeted her. “So… how was it?”

Serenity gave him a blinding smile. “It was amazing! There is a lot we’re going to cover this semester, but the syllabus has some very interesting topics!”

Trunks didn’t hesitate to take her hand and place a kiss on her knuckles. “I told you that you had nothing to worry about.” Where before Trunks would release her hand, he instead continued to hold it, letting their joined hands drop between them as he turned to lead her away.

Serenity had to remind herself how to breathe. They were officially holding hands. Shyly glancing from their joined hands up to his eyes, she was floored. The look in his eyes made her feel all warm and tingly inside.

“Can I walk you to your next class?” He asked her eagerly.

“Are you sure? I feel so bad for taking up so much for your time.” She admitted.

“Never been more sure of anything in my life.” He honestly replied.

The smile she gave him was worth every second. 

 

8888888888

SO, what do you all think of chapter 2?

I can’t believe all the reviews that I received for the first chapter – thank you ALL SO VERY MUCH!

Thank you!  
_~Sandreline_


	3. One Step Forward

** A Single Choice Can Change Your Fate **

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hello everyone! Seems like I am on a roll with this… thank you to everyone who has read and reviewed! I appreciate your comments, and I’m completely floored by the praise!

_A lot of you commented that you were sad it was rated T and not M. That rating will most likely change – as I said before, I don’t know where this story is going, so who knows!_  

 

**A Single Choice Can Change Your Fate**

**Chapter 3:  One Step Forward**

“Here it is,” Serenity said with a smile as they arrived at her next class. She turned to look up at Trunks. “I really can’t thank you enough, Trunks. I’m not even nervous now!" 

Trunks let out a laugh. “Stop thanking me, would you? It makes me happy to help you.” He gave her hand a squeeze, once more enjoying the slight blush that tinted her cheeks.

“I can’t help it!” She told him, looking down slightly. “You’ve been so…wonderful.” She admitted.

His chest puffed out slightly in pride. Using their joined hands, he pulled her against him. Serenity gave a small gasp of surprise just before warm lips pressed against her forehead. They lingered there a moment, her eyes wide as her heart threatened to jump out of her chest.

Slowly, Trunks pulled away. “I need to get to class,” He said, “And so do you. I’ll call you later?" 

Serenity was sure her face was glowing, but a bright smile stretched her lips. “Yes. Bye, Trunks.” She softly told him.

Trunks took a step away, slowly letting her hand slip from his. For a moment she held her hand out, as if reaching for him. He almost gave in, but turned instead and left for class. If he didn’t leave then, he would have snuck in to hers. He had never been so completely enchanted before.

Casting one glance over his shoulder, he was happy to note that she seemed to feel the same way.

 

8888888888

 

“If you’re sitting here waiting for Sere, she isn’t coming in today.” Motoki told his friend as he made a root beer float for a customer. 

Mamoru had been sitting at the counter, drinking what was now his third cup of coffee, while practically willing the arcade doors to open and reveal a certain young woman.

“She comes in every day.” Mamoru replied. “She can’t resist a double chocolate shake.”

Motoki shook his head. Idiot. “She’s got a new schedule, remember? Serenity had breakfast here with Trunks this morning. She won’t be back until tomorrow.”

Mamoru tensed. “She what?”

Motoki rolled his eyes. “She won’t be back until…”

“Not that!” Mamoru snapped. “She had breakfast with him? _Again?_ ”

“Yup.” Motoki stated with just a pinch of smugness in his tone.

“Was it a date?” The ebony haired man glared.

Motoki sighed. “Do you really want to know?”

Mamoru didn’t say anything, just continued to level his friend with the same gaze.

The arcade owner took a deep breath. “A man like Trunks Briefs doesn’t take a girl to a date at an arcade.” Mamoru refrained from pointing out that Serenity would like to have a date at her favorite arcade. “However, they were holding hands, and there were pecks on the cheek exchanged.”

Mamoru clenched his fists. This couldn’t be happening. “I need to go.” He growled out, putting some money down on the counter before storming out.

Motoki shook his head. “You’ve no one to blame but yourself.” He whispered before returning to work.

 

8888888888

 

“Hello?” Serenity fumbled to answer her phone, using her shoulder to hold it to her ear as she balanced her load. She was just walking out of the campus bookstore with the books required for her semester classes. The price was outrageous! She had been ranting to herself about the shear number of books and their costs, while attempting to carry them all, when her phone went off.

“Hey, angel.” A deep voice greeted on the other side.

She blushed. “When did I get a pet name?” Serenity asked.

“Just now.” Trunks told her with a smile. “I think it’s fitting. How are you doing?”

Serenity gave a frustrated sigh. “I’m fine; though, I’m pretty sure the people at the campus bookstore have it out for everyone. I should have checked online for cheaper prices for my books.”

“Do you need help?” Trunks asked over the phone. “Those look heavy.”

Serenity stopped walking; and with her shoulder still holding her phone to her ear, began to look around. “I think I finally figured out how to manage to sweep in like Prince Charming. You’re secretly a stalker.” She revealed, which earned a laugh. “Where are you?” She asked upon not being able to find him. You would think lavender hair would stand out in a crowd…

Strong hands suddenly took the pile of books that she was attempting to juggle, and warm lips pressed to her brow. “I’m swooping in to save the day.” Trunks flirted.

Serenity blushed. How did he keep doing that to her? “Did you just hang up on me?” She asked as, now that she had her hands free, she was able to put her cell phone away.

“Maybe.” He answered.   He blinked as her eyes went wide. “What?” He asked, suddenly nervous.

“How do you do that?” She asked. 

“Do what?”

She nodded her head at the pile of her books; they were effortlessly held up with one hand, all without any trace of strain. “Oh,” Trunks said in embarrassment. Thankfully he was fully prepared with an alibi. “Remember how I said I’m a martial artist? Well, Goten and I do it competitively. Actually, our family and friends do as well, so all of us take training very seriously.”

Serenity fully believed him. “Muscles…” she breathed as her eyes took in his arms. She had always had a thing for guys that had muscles. She found that she was really attracted to their strength. Realizing that she had slipped while she shamelessly eyeing Trunks up, she shook her head. “That’s amazing!” Serenity covered up. “That must take a lot of dedication and work.”

Trunks gave a shrug, placing his free hand at the small of her back as they walked down the way. “I guess it does,” He admitted. “However, my dad’s had me training since I could walk. So it’s completely normal for me.”

“Wow, that really is serious.” She commented.

“I can help you get your books back to your place, if you like.” He told her. “I still have a little time before I meet Goten for training.”

“Are you sure?” Serenity asked. At his pointed look, she laughed. “Alright, alright. I’ll stop questioning you. My apartment isn’t far from here.”

“You don’t have a dorm?” Trunks asked with surprise.

Serenity gave a hearty laugh. “My father wouldn’t let me, especially since the buildings are co-ed. He’s way, way, way, **way** overprotective.”

“All father’s of gorgeous woman tend to be.” Trunks complimented.

Serenity shook her head. “Not like this they don’t. He actually has a sign that he makes me where if a guy gets to close. He’s not afraid to get out his shotgun, either. Thankfully, my mom is usually pretty good at keeping him in line.”

“A sign?” Trunks asked with a raised eyebrow.

Serenity nodded. “Yup – a big sign that goes over my shoulders, with giant poster boards covering my front and back, warning all ‘hormonal boys’ away from me. It’s the real reason I’ve ever had a boyfriend.” She informed him. “Though I’m sure Mamoru was a little right when he brought up my appetite.”

Trunks stopped, using the hand that he had on the small of her back to swing her in front of him. Looking into her blue eyes with a very stern expression, he let a bit of his father’s royal training seep into his voice. “I have already told you that I find your healthy appetite attractive. I never want to hear such nonsense come from you again.”

Serenity stopped breathing. Their bodies were connected from the waist down, and her back was arched into him as he leveled her with a gaze that stunned her. “Trunks…” She whispered in awe.

The heir to Capsule Corp leaned down so that he was resting his forehead against her own, staring deeply into her blue eyes. “Serenity,” he said softly. “I’ve only known you for a few days, but I would be honored if you would let me take you on a date, and maybe be your boyfriend.”

Serenity’s mouth parted slightly, her heart almost burst. Wow. “Trunks,” She breathed, staring into the depths of his gaze as if she was looking at his soul. “I would really like that,” she added. “Yes.”

Trunks smiled as he let out a breath of relief. “Yes to the date, or yes to being your boyfriend?”

Serenity gave him a smile. “Both.”

Trunks leaned in to briefly place his lips on hers. It was only for a moment, but both of them saw fireworks. Trunks knew that he had to pull away, not wanting to move to quickly and scare her.

“Let’s get you home, angel.” He told her, wondering if his eyes held the same glassy look that her own did.

“Ok,” She responded.

Internally on the walk, both of them were cheering in glee.

 

8888888888

 

Goten swung a punch, which was blocked by Trunks. “Dude, that’s awesome!” Goten cheered as he blocked a kick. “I like her. I think you two are good for each other.”

“Thanks, man.” Trunks stated as he blocked a kick before sending another attack.

“You should let her come watch training one day.” Goten suggested.

“Are you out of your mind?” Trunks asked. “We’re standing in the training room with the gravity machine at sixty times Earth’s gravity, and you want me to invite my new girlfriend to watch? That’s practically screaming at her that I’m part alien!”

“No, dumbass.” Goten replied. “We’ll keep it ‘normal’. It will win you seriously points for sure! Why do you think so many girls want to watch, huh? They think its super hot!”

“Would you be ok with that?” Trunks asked.

“I wouldn’t have suggested it otherwise. Besides, if your dating now, don’t you think we should all spend time together? It’s always important for the girl and the best bud to get along.”

“You’re right.” Trunks answered as he blocked another blow.

“Sweet. Bring her tomorrow. I need an excuse to ignore my mom’s calls. She keeps checking on me to make sure I’m studying.” Goten grumbled.

Trunks laughed as they continued to train. So far, adult life was turning out to be pretty awesome.

 

8888888888

 

Alright, here is chapter 3. I hate that I had to do a filler episode so early in the series, but I wanted to get to the sparring, and I didn’t know how else to do that. So I hope it is alright!

 

Thank you all for such an amazing response for the first two chapters- you’re all amazing!

  
_~Sandreline_


	4. They Meet

** A Single Choice Can Change Your Fate **

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hi everyone!!!! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! As a thank you, I am not only changing the rating to M – starting with the language – but I am also adding this short and sweet chapter for you! I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much!

Enjoy the story! 

 

 

**A Single Choice Can Change Your Fate**

**Chapter 4: They Meet**

 

Something was wrong with her son.

Bulma Briefs watched her first born flittering around their home. The boy was practically tickled pink in barely contained glee, which is definitely not something that he got from his father. Not that having her son be happy was a bad thing, but she had never seen him like this before!

He was _literally_ floating around!

And he was _humming_ to himself!

“Trunks?” His mother asked hesitantly with wide eyes.

“Yes, mother?” Trunks asked as he closed the pantry door, taking a bite of his apple as he gave him mother his attention.

“Are you alright?” She asked, slowly approaching him and entering the kitchen.

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Bulma’s eyes widened even more at the bright smile that stretched her son’s lips. Trunks went up to his mother and gave her a kiss on the cheek. “By the way, is it alright if I bring my girlfriend over tomorrow?”

Her breath caught in her throat. “Girlfriend?” She squeaked.

Trunks let out a chuckle. “Yup! So, its alright?”

Bulma felt her lungs begin to work again, and she wrapped her arms tightly around her son. “My baby has a girlfriend? Oh my goodness, I can’t believe this! This is wonderful! Yes, bring her over! I can’t wait to meet her! 

Trunks never failed to be surprised by his mother’s strength when she put her mind to something. Carefully removing himself from her hold, he nodded. “Great, thanks mom!” He said as he went on his way. He passed his younger sister in the hall, giving her an affectionate pat on the head, and she turned to her mom.

“What’s his deal?” Bra asked.

“He’s got a girlfriend!” Bulma smiled with stars in her eyes.

Bra crossed her arms over her chest in disbelief. “Shut up.”

Bulma nodded. “She’s coming over tomorrow. This is so exciting!” The world-renowned genius gushed as she moved into her kitchen. “We’ll need to do something extra special for dinner.” She began, talking to herself about what options they could enjoy for what was quickly turning into a feast. 

Bra looked back towards where her brother disappeared. “Well, shit. This will be interesting.”

 

8888888888

 

“Alright, spill.” Bra commanded over the phone.

“Hey, Bra. How are you? I’m fine, thanks for asking.” Goten’s response came over the phone.

Bra rolled her eyes, not that the youngest of the Son boys could see that. “This is too important for pleasantries. I _know_ you’ve met her, since you and my brother are attached at the hip. So fess up. I want information: what’s she like, what does she look like, do I need to kick her ass because she’s a gold-digger out for my brother’s money, what?”

“Chill, Bra.” Goten told her as he worked on his homework. “She’s actually cool, and really pretty. She had no idea who we were at first, either.”

“Or she’s really good at acting.” Bra chided.

“She’s not like that. She’s really sincere, and sweet. You should see them together, it’s like they have some kind of instant bond.” Goten defended. “Why are you trying to make a judgment against her before you meet her?”

Bra frowned. “I’m not,” she lied. “I just don’t want my brother hurt.”

“If it helps,” Goten comforted, “I’m actually the one who recommended that he make a move. Just wait until you meet her.”

“Hmf,” Bra replied.

“You’ve been spending too much time with your dad.” Goten pointed out.

“At least I’m not the clone of mine.” Bra countered.

“Have you seen yourself when you stand next to your mother?” Goten shot back.

“Later, brat.” Bra told him, this time with a smile and a faint blush.

Goten hesitated in his reply, his pencil stilling. “Later, Bra.”

She hit the end button, staring down at her phone. As much as she wanted to, she knew that both her brother and especially her father would never, ever let her date Goten.

 

8888888888

 

“Good morning, angel.” Trunks said as he greeted his girlfriend.

He really liked how that sounded.

A beaming smile was his answer. “Trunks!” Serenity cheered, wrapping her arms around his neck in a hug as she flew at him.

Trunks had been correct a few days ago, she was definitely the type to be affectionate, and something deep inside of him enjoyed that immensely.

When she pulled back, he placed a kiss to her forehead and wrapped a muscled arm around her waist. She blushed slightly, but was slowly becoming more comfortable with it.   Seeing a familiar head of black spikey hair, she smiled again. “Good morning, Goten!” She greeted brightly. 

“Hey, Serenity.” Goten smiled goofily. “Before I forget, I just waned to say good luck with this nut job here.” He teased.

Trunks gave a scowl, but it wasn’t as harsh as he intended, since it caused Serenity to laugh. “That’s really sweet, thank you.” She told him. “So is it really alright that I watch you guys spar, or was he just saying that and you have no idea that I’m joining you?”

“I’m wounded,” Trunks gave a mock look of hurt.

Goten was too busy laughing. “I knew I really liked you!” He told her, to which she smiled. “Of course it’s ok. It was my idea.”

“See?” Trunks pouted.

Serenity rolled her eyes. “Sorry, I just feel bad intruding on guy time.”

“Nah, his sister will be there, too.” Goten explained with a wave of his hand.

“Huh?” Trunks asked in genuine surprise.

“You have a sister?” Serenity stated as she looked up at her new boyfriend.

“Yup, she looks just like their mom.” Goten told her.

“So does that mean Trunks looks like his dad?” Serenity asked, her eyes glimmering in curiosity.

“Eh,” Goten began with uncertainty. “I’d say he’s more of a mix.”

“I’ve got to admit I’m really excited,” Serenity said with a smile. “I’ve taken a little martial arts before. I had a friend in high school, Makoto, who was really into it and she taught me the basics. But to see it done by professionals is going to be amazing!”

“Maybe we’ll get you into a spar.” Trunks winked playfully.

Serenity shook her head, and the new couple didn’t notice the look of contemplation on Goten’s face. “I don’t know about that. I wasn’t very good at it, at all. Makoto just wanted to be sure that I knew a few moves in case I needed to defend myself.”

“Sounds like she was a good friend.” Goten said as they took a corner on the street, the Capsule Corp buildings coming into view.

“She was, and the _best_ cook in the whole world!” Serenity gushed. “She’s going to culinary school. It’s her dream to become a chef.” She paused. “I really miss her bento boxes.”

Trunks and Goten both let out a laugh, and the arm around her waist tightened. “I love how much you love food.” Her boyfriend told her, placing a kiss on her forehead. 

The young woman blushed, before her eyes widened as she took in their destination. “Whoa,” She breathed.

“Yeah, it’s huge.” Goten told her. “I still get lost, and I was practically raised here.”

Trunks shook his head. “We have a special building that we train in, with weights and everything. Come on, we’ll give you a quick tour. My mom is really eager to meet you.”

Serenity didn’t say anything as she was led around. His mom? She was meeting his mom? The super famous, incredibly smart woman who, with her father, revolutionized the technology of this era? Well, that’s not petrifying at all. She thought only boys were supposed to be nervous about meeting the parents?

She soon learned why Goten still sometimes had issues with getting lost; if Trunks wasn’t with her, she had a feeling that she would never find her way out. This place was huge! Her eyes practically popped out of her head when she realized that when Trunks told her it was the size of a town, it really was. There were even maps posted around!

Most of the compound was for the workings of Capsule Corps, such as the workshops and the research labs. However, a portion did serve as the home to the Briefs family, and was kept secluded from the rest. As they entered said private residence, Trunks gave her a squeeze of comfort. She looked up at him, noticing that he was giving her a smile of encouragement. Returning it with a grateful one of her own, Trunks gave a wink and called out a greeting. “We’re home!”

Serenity felt her hair swish with an invisible breeze, and suddenly an elder woman with bright aquamarine hair was standing before her. Wow, and Serenity thought that _she_ moved fast! Her eyes widened slightly as she recognized just exactly who was facing her: the world famous Bulma Briefs, her boyfriend’s mother.

Of course, Serenity’s nervousness slowly began to fade as she realized that this woman was just a little more than eager to meet her. “Is this her? Oh my, she’s _stunning_!” Bulma gushed. “Hello my dear, I’m Bulma Briefs. Welcome to my home! It’s so nice to meet you; wow, look at that hair!”

Serenity blinked. Somehow she wasn’t expecting the woman before her to be so… normal. She smiled brightly, offered a small bow. “It is a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Briefs. My name is Serenity Tsukino.”

“You’re so adorable!” Bulma cheered to her son’s horror. “I think you’ve very well suited for my son. I’ll have the most beautiful grandbabies in the world!”

“ _Mom!_ ” Trunks squeaked. Goten was behind them, roaring with laughter as he fell to the floor holding is stomach.

Serenity gave a sly smile as she glanced at her boyfriend from the corner of her eyes. She had only yet to see him as chivalrous and protective. Seeing him now so embarrassed and blushing like crazy was just so… cute. “Hopefully they will inherit his brains.” She teased.

Bulma blinked and let out a laugh. Trunks frowned and turned to her. “Not helping.”

Bulma waved her hand. “I like her. She’s got spunk!” She told her son. “And she’ll need it if she wants to survive in this family.”

Goten continued to belt out laughter in the background. “Ok, we’re going to go train now.” Trunks said as he placed strong hands on Serenity’s shoulders, steering her down the hall and away from his mother.

Bulma became serious for a moment. “Be careful, dear.” Her tones held warning.

Goten picked himself up from the floor, clearing a tear from his eye with a finger. “Don’t worry Bulma, we got it.” He told her as he followed his friends.

“Just making sure.” Bulma added as she watched them leave. Once they were out of site, she brightened up instantly. “ **Vegeta!** ” She screamed out. “You’ll never believe this! Our grandchildren are going to be _gorgeous!_ ”

Her husband appeared in the doorway, his arms crossed over his chest and a scowl on his face. “What the hell are you sputtering about, woman?”

Bulma looked at him with a secretive smile. “I just met our son’s girlfriend.”

“What girlfriend?”

 

8888888888

 

Alright, here is chapter 4. I hate that I had to do a filler episode so early in the series, but I wanted to get to the sparring, and I didn’t know how else to do that. So I hope it is alright!

 

Thank you all for such an amazing response for the first two chapters- you’re all amazing!

  
_~Sandreline_


	5. Revealed

** A Single Choice Can Change Your Fate **

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hi everyone!!!! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! As a thank you, I am not only changing the rating to M – starting with the language – but I am also adding this short and sweet chapter for you! I hope you enjoy! Thank you so much!

Enjoy the story!

 

 

**A Single Choice Can Change Your Fate**

**Chapter 5: Revealed**

The ruler of the remaining Saiyans had a scowl on his face. Despite what his human wife had told him, he did not believe the young woman his son had brought home would be worthy to be with the prince of the Saiyans. As far as he was concerned it was impossible to refrain from diluting the royal blood anymore, as their planet no longer existed. That didn’t mean that just _any_ human woman was going to be good enough for his son.

Vegeta made his way down the halls to the training rooms, intent on getting a look at this woman his son was courting. Along the way, he spotted his daughter ahead of him, seemingly intent on the same purpose. “Bra,” his deep voice called out.

“Dad,” she replied in the same level tone. Fuck if he wasn’t a proud father; she was more like him than her mother would like. “Are you coming to take a look at her, too?”

He gave a single nod. Bra gave a shrug. “Goten said that he liked her.”

“What does the son of that third-class idiot know?” Vegeta grumbled.

His daughter held back a sigh, and turned to continue on her way. “Let’s go see for ourselves.” She said, not waiting for her father. He joined her, and soon the two of them could hear familiar voices, one of them belonging to said female.

“At lease she sounds intelligent, compared to the gushy groupies that follow Trunks around everywhere.” Bra supplied.

“Doesn’t mean anything.” Vegeta added as they took the corner. Suddenly he stopped, his eyes going wide.

 

There was no fucking way in hell.

Long silver hair.

In streamers.

That were coming out of buns at the top of her head.

And a body that was surrounded by the purest energy he had ever known.

 

 

It was impossible. 

“Dad?” Bra asked, looking up at her father’s stunned face.

Vegeta stepped back around the corner and out of sight, his mind going a million miles a minute. Only one family in the history of this part of the universe had that hair, that kind of energy- and they were killed a thousand years ago.

Weren’t they?

Vegeta turned stern eyes to his curious daughter, his voice low. “I need you to do something for me, brat.”

“Ok…” Bra agreed with uncertainty. Things just got interesting, that was for sure.

 

8888888888

 

“This is amazing,” Serenity said after Trunks and Goten showed her around.   She moved to take a seat, feeling a little out of place. “I’m not going to watch you guys get all bloodied up now, am I?” She asked, half serious.

“Nah,” Trunks told his girlfriend. “Sparing is just practice, not an actual fight.” He moved over to where she was sitting, kneeling before her. “May this warrior have a token of favor from his lady?”

Serenity let out a laugh, and mustered up her most regal tone. “My warrior, accept this kiss as a token of my favor.” He leaned forward, giving him a simple kiss on the lips.

Trunks smirked and stood, giving her a wink. “There’s no way I’ll loose now.”

“Ready, Trunks?” Goten asked as he got excited. “I still owe you for last time.”

The two started, arms and legs flying with speed. She could see their muscles tense as they collided, and she did her best to relax. She could tell by their jokes that this was more of a game to them, and soon she found herself cheering as they went.

It quickly became apparent to her that both men were incredibly strong; their muscled forms were more than just for show, and she wondered how many bruises the two men would gain from this spar. Practice fighting or not, they were not exactly going light on each other.

“Enjoying the show?" 

Serenity leapt to the side, giving a scream of surprise as someone materialized beside her. Her reaction caused Goten and Trunks to stop their match, turning their immediate attention to the source. Serenity was clutching her chest as it heaved, trying to calm her heart rate. Bra was sitting where Serenity had previously been, acting nonchalant as if she hadn’t intentionally scared the wits out of her brother’s girlfriend.

“Bra!” Trunks frowned. Goten scowled. He had a feeling that Bra didn’t have the best of intentions.

“I didn’t mean to scare her.” Bra said, standing up and placing a hand on her hip. Serenity, now confident that her heart wouldn’t jump out of her chest, straightened her form to look at the other girl. Goten had been correct before; Bra did look like a younger version of her mother. They must have had some strong genetics in their family! The newcomer turned to the silver haired woman, and did have to admit that she was gorgeous. But looks weren’t everything. “Hi, I’m Bra.” She said.

Serenity gave a cautious smile. “Hi! It’s very nice to meet you. I’m Serenity.” She offered a hand, but Bra didn’t take it.

“So the guys just let you sit on the sidelines, huh?” Bra said with a shake of her head. “Why don’t you spar with me? It will be fun.”

“Uh,” Goten began, trying to disperse a possible fight. He _really_ didn’t like the look in the younger girl’s eyes as she said that.

“She doesn’t have any fighting experience.” Trunks stepped in. The last thing he wanted was for his sister to forget about holding back, and his girlfriend getting hurt.

“I have some,” Serenity defended. She turned to Bra, having a feeling that this was a test. She really wanted Bra to like her, especially if she was dating her brother. So, if this was something that she had to do to get the girl’s approval, then she would give it a shot. “I’m a beginner, really. But it does seem like fun.” Besides, her boyfriend was a martial artist. This was something important to him, so she really wanted to try her best.

“See?” Bra said, turning to smirk at her brother. “Let’s get her some training clothes.” Bra grabbed Serenity by the arm and dragged her away, not giving Trunks time to object.

“Is this a good idea?” Goten asked with worry.

“I don’t think so.” Trunks answered. “But Bra knows that she needs to watch it. It’s worth a shot. Look at how Gohan and Videl turned out.” He added. A few images of teaching her how to fight filled his mind, some of them taking a perverted turn. 

“Yeah,” Goten hesitatingly agreed.

The two girls returned within minutes, and Trunks did everything he could to keep his jaw from hanging up at the sight of Serenity in training clothes. She wore ki pants and a sports bra, her toned stomach open for him to admire. “Damn,” he said to himself. 

Goten heard it, and gave his best friend a playful punch in the arm.

“We still need to do something with your hair,” Bra said.

Serenity took a step back. “I really appreciate it, but this is the only way that I wear my hair.” She said. “I promise, this style will keep it out of the way.” She had always worn her hair like this, since as long as she can remember. Her parents even have pictures of her with this hairstyle as young as age three!

Bra wasn’t sure why her father wanted her to try to get the girl to change her hairstyle, but she gave it a shot. Hopefully her father had the answer to what he was looking for. “Alright, if you say so. Let’s get out there.”

Trunks grabbed his sister’s arm as she passed. “ _Easy_ ,” he warned her.

Bra rolled her eyes, turning to face Serenity. The pale woman stepped back into position, and Bra could see that yes, she did have very basic training. The stance was a solid one, but nothing that the princess of the Saiyans couldn’t knock her out of.   Making sure to keep it toned back, she threw a punch.

Serenity leaned to the side, letting Bra’s punch slip past her left cheek. Serenity brought her own left hand up to grip the girl’s wrist, her wrist hand gripping Bra’s arm between her shoulder and elbow. Bringing her left foot behind her right, she spun the turquoise woman away from her, once more settling in to a defensive stance while facing Bra.

It had been one of the first moves that Makoto had taught her, and it allowed you to use your opponent’s energy of attack against them. Bra turned to face her again. “Not bad,” She told the older girl. Bra moved a little faster this time, letting out a kick aimed for Serenity’s waist.

Silver streamers of hair spun and Serenity did as well, using her knee to land o Bra’s inner thigh and knock the kick away from her. Bra spun away as well, this time not breaking stride as she followed through with a punch that was a little harder than needed.

Goten’s eyes narrowed at Bra’s motive, but they widened with Serenity easily moved to the side to avoid the punch. His new friend was fast! He turned to look at Trunks, who had the same surprised expression on his face as well. So she didn’t just eat fast, she moved fast, too.

Bra made a comment. “You’re quick on your feet.”

Serenity laughed. “My friends told me I should have joined track. You’d be surprised what kind of motivation for speed detention can be when running late to school every day.” This time, Serenity took the offensive, moving in for a punch.

Bra easily swatted it away, and picked up her own speed a bit. Bra sent another punch, and another. Serenity easily kept the pace, leaning and dodging the attacked. She could see why her boyfriend enjoyed this so much – it was actually fun, and exhilarating!

The princess of the Saiyans narrowed her eyes. Was this why her father wanted her to test this girl? There was something different about her. She was taking this all in stride, not at all effected by the speed.

Serenity felt the first signs of perspiration form on her chest and forehead. This was a really good work out! Thought she knew they would need to eat when this was over, she was using a lot of energy! Bra was obviously a fighter like her brother, and she moved with practiced ease. She was filled with motivation to get her boyfriend’s sister to like her. She just _had_ to.

Bra increased her strength a bit more with each punch and kick, and while Serenity seemed to have taken notice of this, she didn’t relent. If anything, the silver haired woman took it in stride.

The half Saiyan female gave a huff of frustration. She should have easily been able to embarrass the girl; she must have been lying when she said that she only had a little experience. Using a great deal of force, Bra let out a punch.

Trunks and Goten both felt her spike of ki, and gave a cry in protect. Trunks leapt into action, trying to intercept the hit before Bra killed his girlfriend.

Serenity brought her arms up before her, bracing for the impact. She gave a small cry at force of the punch, sliding a foot or so back, but she held.

She _held_.

Trunks and Goten stood with wide eyes. There was no way…

Bra had the same look of surprise on her face. That should have blasted her across the room and into the wall! Then, a deep voice boomed out across the room.

“Gravity to 50.”

Serenity gave a grunt as she fell to one knee, her body being pulled to the ground. “What’s… going… on?” She ground out. It was hard to breathe!

“No!” Trunks called out, his energy spiking around him. “Gravity off!”

“Gravity to 75!” The same voice from before ordered, countering the lavender haired man’s command.

The pressure increased, and Serenity doubled over. She gave a cry as she was forced to brace herself with her hands on the floor of the gym.

“Are you trying to kill her?” Goten roared as Trunks flew to his girlfriend’s side.

Trunks was sent back by a ki blast from his father. “Stay where you are, boy!” Vegeta growled as he appeared, placing himself between the female and his son.

Slowly, Serenity rose back to one knee. Trembling, she forced her legs to push her up to her feet. She wasn’t standing straight, but she was standing. “What’s going on?” Serenity asked, her voice not as strained as before as she continued to remain standing from the pressure.

“Take a look at her, brat.” Vegeta growled, turning to face the young woman. “She’s not human.”

“Gravity off!” Trunks growled out, shoving passed his father. He caught Serenity as she felt, panting slightly.

“Are you alright?” Trunks asked, his arms around her as he held her to his chest. Goten came up behind them, wanting to check on her state as well.

Serenity looked up at him, and at the man with gravity defying black hair. Something about this man was dark and frightening, and she leaned away. “What happened?” She asked for a final time. “What is he talking about?”

“I know who you are, Lunarian.” Vegeta’s eyes pierced her own. “There’s no doubt. You’re the Lunarian princess, aren’t you?”

 

8888888888

 

CLIFFHANGER!

Haha, don’t hate me. New chapter will be posted shortly! I just wanted to get this out to all, since all of you have been so wonderful and amazing, and almost all of the reviews want to know what’s going to happen. Hehe. Enjoy!

  
_~Sandreline_


	6. Looking for Answers

** A Single Choice Can Change Your Fate **

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hi everyone!!!! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews!

Enjoy the story!

 

 

**A Single Choice Can Change Your Fate**

**Chapter 6: Looking for Answers**

 

Serenity shook her head, pushing her self out of her boyfriend’s arms. What was going on? This was too weird.   “I don’t know what you’re talking about,” She told him, standing up on shaking legs.

“Oh really.” The older man growled, crossing impressively large arms over his chest. “You’re telling me that your silver hair is fake? That you have no idea what that hairstyle means? Or your aura?”

“Back off!” Trunks growled at his father, placing an arm in front of his girlfriend protectively.

“You’re going crazy because of my hair?” She asked, her voice rising. “Are you insane?”

“No.” Vegeta growled. “I know who you are, so I don’t know why you are wasting your breath arguing.”

“You _are_ insane.” Serenity snapped. “You think I’m from the Moon? I was born on this planet! I have human parents!”

“Dad, stop it!” Trunks growled.

With a growl that was more intimidating than his son’s, Vegeta added a glare. Turning to Goten, he snapped at the young boy. “Go get Piccolo. Now.”

Goten looked at his friend and Vegeta, and vanished.

Serenity blinked. “How did he move so…”

Bra sat down at the nearest bench, crossing a leg over the other. “Well, it looks like the cat is out of the bag.” She muttered.

Trunks snapped at his younger sister. “This wouldn’t have happened if you had control!” He turned to face Serenity, placing his hands on her waist and pulled her to him. “Are you alright?” He asked with worry.

“I’m fine,” She replied, and took half a step back. “What cat?” Serenity asked.

Goten returned then, this time with someone else.

 

Someone who had green skin.

Green skin and antenna on his head.

 

All but Vegeta covered their ears as Serenity let out a scream, sonic vibrations rolling around them as every piece of glass in the room broke. He flashed behind the silver haired woman, placing pressure at the back of her neck. She was instantly silent as she fell to the ground, Trunks barely catching her in time.

“Why the hell is going on?” Piccolo snapped as he lowered his ears, his eyes landing on the girl. “Why is she here?”

Trunks held his unconscious girlfriend to his chest. “Came someone please explain what the fuck is going on?”

Piccolo looked at Vegeta, who gave a single nod of his head. “We will go to Kami’s lookout.” Piccolo decided. “He will know what to do.”

Trunks turned to his father, his sister, and then the Namek. “For the record, I don’t trust any of you right now.” He said while falling back to stand with Goten, who looked in worry at the unconscious girl. Both of the turned to leave, powering up when they got out of the building and heading to the Lookout, the others right behind them.

He looked down at the precious cargo in his arms. His father would have some serious explaining to do. If this little stunt just cost him his girlfriend, Trunks would beat his father to a bloody pulp the next time they fought.

 

8888888888

 

“My, this is a surprise.” Mr. Popp greeted as they arrived on the Lookout. “Who do you have… there…” Mr. Popo’s eyes widened just before he turned and ran off.

Goten and Trunks shared a look of confused as Vegeta, Piccolo, and Bra landed behind them.

Their attention was once again diverted as Dende came flying around the corner, eyes wide as the Namek’s gaze settled on who it was Trunks was holding. “Bring her to this room,” the new Kami advised. “You can lay her down here.”

Trunks did as he was told, following Mr. Popo into a door not far away. Vegeta, his arms crossed over his chest, turned a scathing look to Dende. “Care to explain what a Lunarian royal is doing here?”

Dende turned to the ruler of the Saiyans, not sure exactly what he was going to do. He was currently in a bit of a predicament; she was not supposed to be discovered, and no one was supposed to know who she was.

“Perhaps I can help with that.” A melodious voice sounded from behind them.

 

8888888888

 

CLIFFHANGER!

AGAIN!

 

Haha, just an extra little something to help with the sudden ending of Chapter 5. Two chapters in two hours. I hope that helps to keep the heat off, eh? Haha. I hope you enjoy!

  
_~Sandreline_


	7. The Future is Unclear

** A Single Choice Can Change Your Fate **

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hi everyone!!!! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Wow, I still can’t believe the feedback… this is definitely one of the most highly reviewed stories I have done. I’m so glad that everyone is enjoying it! Thank you!

 

 

**A Single Choice Can Change Your Fate**

**Chapter 7: The Future is Unclear**

_Previously, on “A Single Choice”:_

_Vegeta, his arms crossed over his chest, turned a scathing look to Dende. “Care to explain what a Lunarian royal is doing here?”_

_Dende turned to the ruler of the Saiyans, not sure exactly what he was going to do. He was currently in a bit of a predicament; she was not supposed to be discovered, and no one was supposed to know who she was._

_“Perhaps I can help with that.” A melodious voice sounded from behind them._

 

Dende let out a sigh of relief. “Lady Pluto, welcome.” He gave a small bow to the daughter of the God of Time, pleased that now he wouldn’t have to explain anything.

“Thank you, Dende. I am glad to see you well.” The stranger replied. She was a woman with tan skin and long, dark green hair. She held a staff in her hand that resembled a key, and Goten and Bra shared a look of confusion. If this woman was able to get such respect from Kami, then she obviously was someone of importance.

The strange woman turned to Vegeta, who was staring at her with a stern glare. “Your majesty,” She greeted with a knowing grin.

“Pluto.” Vegeta acknowledged.

The woman looked over the younger members of their party, and then back to Vegeta, and finally on Dende. “I must apologize for this. My attention had been elsewhere, and the meeting of the Saiyan Prince and my Princess was not foreseen.”

“Wait, she’s a _princess_?” Goten let out, his voice squeaking slightly as his eyes widened.

“So? I’m a princess, too!” Bra scowled.

Sailor Pluto gave the young girl a half smile. “The woman that your brother now courts is no ordinary princess.” Turning her attention back to Vegeta, her maroon colored eyes met his with a spark of challenge. “As you have guessed, she is a Lunarian; the _last_ Lunarian. She is Princess Serenity of the Moon, heir to the Silver Millennium, and holder of the Silver Crystal.”

“Why is she here?” Piccolo wondered. "All the galaxies thought everyone was annihilated long ago.” The Nameks were familiar with the kingdom and it’s rulers, having been allies long past. He was still in a state of shock that not only did one survive, it was the princess herself.

“I want to know more than just why she is here,” Vegeta snapped. “I want to know what’s going on, and what’s going to happen.”

Pluto gave a smirk. “For the ruler of the race that were considered the destructive monsters of the universe, you seem fairly concerned to the affairs of my Princess.”

Vegeta scowled, crossing his arms over his chest. “They were pacifists, but they were powerful; and the Queen was a force to be reckoned with. Saiyans respect power, and that is what they are.”

“Of course,” Pluto replied in a slightly cynical tone. “It has nothing to do with desire for the crystal yourself.”

Vegeta gave a growl.

“It’s just as well,” Pluto continued without fear, “Considering only the royal family is capable of using it.” Here, the mysterious woman paused. “My concern is the course this timeline takes. I cannot foresee anything, and fear the danger that has been brewing on this planet will take advantage of her being alone.”

“She is _not_ alone.” A deep voice growled. Trunks had emerged from the room that Serenity lay in, standing in the doorframe with a dark look in his eye. “She is _mine._ ”

Pluto took a look at the young prince, her maroon eyes searching. After a moment, she took several steps forward to stand before him. The lavender haired male was tall, but not overly, and what he lacked in height he more than made up for with muscle. While his lineage may be that of beasts and bloodshed, he himself had a good heart.

A heart that truly seemed to care for her princess.

Could they be bonded? 

In this lifetime, Serenity was not coupled with the Prince of Earth, as she had been in the past and all other timelines had foretold their joining once again. While the pair had many interactions, their current relationship was far from what it was in their past lives. Perhaps this time, the princess was destined for someone more capable of protecting her?

“So it would seem,” Pluto spoke, her tone that of a thousand years of wisdom. “You will protect her?”

“Yes.” Trunks answered without hesitation.

“You will care for her?” Pluto continued.

“I already do.” Was the prince’s honest reply.

Pluto turned to gaze at the others in the room. “Serenity was not meant to wake as of yet, much less in this manner. Due to these unforeseen circumstances, I have a proposition for all of you.”

“Spit it out.” Vegeta snapped.

“I wish for you to train Serenity.” She said, her staff clicking on the floor. “Teach her to fight. Teach her to be strong, so she can be better prepared for the evil that comes for her.”

“What, exactly, is coming for her?” Goten asked in concern. Bra snapped a jealous glance his way for a moment, before turning her attention back to Pluto. She was interested; after all, it had been too long since there had been a good fight.

“The same evil that destroyed our kingdom so long ago,” Pluto answered, the grip on her staff tightening. “Beryl of the Negaverse. She was a jilted lover of the prince that had fallen in love with Serenity, and her jealously allowed the evil entity Metalia to overtake her. Metalia wanted the Crystal to add to her own powers and take over the world. Queen Selenity used the Crystal to imprison Beryl and Metalia; however, she did not have to strength to destroy them, and used what was left of her life force to send Serenity and her court here, for a chance at happiness and peace.”

Trunks clenched a fist at the mention of the other prince. He didn’t like the thought of someone else with his girlfriend, even if it was before he knew her.

“And where is this court of hers?” Bra cut in, sounding very much like her father. “Shouldn’t _they_ be protecting her?”

Pluto turned maroon eyes to the young princess. “They are living on Earth as Serenity is, all of them unaware of their true identities and they live normal lives. They were meant to be awakened by the Lunarian Advisors when the Negaverse revealed themselves.” 

“So why do we have to train her, if she doesn’t remember?” Bra continued on.

Goten turned to give the younger woman a frown. “Bra,” He chastised.

Pluto smirked. “She will begin to remember, now. I have you to thank for that.”

Bra seemed shocked. “Me? What did I do?”

Trunks turned fury-filled eyes to his younger sister. “You know _exactly_ what you did!” He snarled. 

Bra stepped back, eyes wide. Her brother had **never** been cross with her. Seeing him look at her like that made her feel... she didn’t even know.

The smirked on Pluto’s lips broadened slightly, answering the girl’s question as if the alteration hadn’t taken place.  “You forced her to tap deep within herself, by testing her as you did. You tried to push her, and the Crystal that lay dormant inside of her awoke at the threat to its holder. Then, your father turned on the gravity machine, further pushing her into survival mode.” She paused for a moment. “She is about to awaken. I shall explain more after I speak with my princess.”

Trunks turned to step back into the room, rushing to his girlfriend’s side and taking her hand in his own. Lady Pluto entered in a more dignified manner, moving to stand beside Kami, who had been watching over the girl.

“This is so incredible…” Dende said. “When I became Kami, I never imagined…”

Pluto placed a hand on his shoulder, offering a kind smile. “The world as we know it is about to change.”

A moan sounded from the silver haired woman on the bed, catching their attention. “Did anyone get the plate of the bus that hit me?” She murmured, slowly sitting up and placing a hand on her head. “Ow,” She added as she slowly opened her eyes, finding that her vision was blury.

“Angel?” Trunks asked.

“Trunks?” She answered, turning to look at him, his eyes full of worry. “Oh no,” Serenity frowned. “Did I trip and hurt myself in your gym?” 

“Not exactly,” Trunks replied.

“How do you feel, Princess?” Pluto spoke.

Dark blue eyes snapped to look at the woman. Serenity took in the familiar person standing at the foot of her bed. It was as if another image lay over her vision, showing this same woman but in attire different than the gown she wore now. The staff, however, was more than familiar. “I know you…I think… you’re… Puu?”

Lady Pluto gave a warm smile. “It is I.” She answered. “You will not remember everything at once. I assume I am correct in saying that everything is blurred in your mind?” 

Serenity nodded slowly. 

“Very well,” Pluto continued. “Long story short: You are a reincarnated Princess of the Moon, wielder of a powerful Crystal, and destined to protect this planet.”

Serenity turned to her boyfriend. “I’m dreaming. Oh my god, I’m dreaming! None of this is real!” Serenity placed her face in her hands. “Figures the only way I would get a boyfriend is in a dream…”

Trunks let out a soft chuckle, gently wrapping his hands around her wrists to lower them from her face. Looking deep into her eyes, he gave her a warm smile. “I’m not a dream.”

Dende snickered and Pluto gave a chuckle, causing Serenity to blush in embarrassment. “Some things never change.” Pluto told her.

Serenity looked down in her lap, deciding to keep her focus on the fact that Trunks was letting his thumb caress the back of her hand.

“I must take my leave,” Pluto stated. “I have revealed far too much as it is.” Turning maroon eyes onto her princess, she added. “I shall send your guardian and advisor to you. She will help you remember who you are, and how to use your powers.”

“How will I know her?” Serenity asked.

At this, a secretive smile stretched Pluto’s lips once more. “You’ll know.” She turned to Dende. “Kami, if I may have a word?”

Dende followed the time goddess out, leaving Trunks and Serenity alone.

“So…” Serenity began.

“So…” Trunks added.

“I’m an alien.” Serenity stated.

Trunks laughed. “So am I.”

The silver haired woman looked up, meeting his warm gaze. “I didn’t dream any of this?” She reiterated.

“Nope.” He answered.

“Trunks,” Serenity slowly said.

“Yes?" 

“Where the hell did your father learn his people skills?!”

 

8888888888

 

Ah, so she’s awake! What shall happen next? Will I bring in the Senshi? Did I make the guardian and advisor obvious? Or could it be my plan to bring in only one of the Senshi? What will I do next?

You’ll just have to read to find out! :D Haha.

  
_~Sandreline_


	8. Waking

** A Single Choice Can Change Your Fate **

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hi everyone!!!! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Wow, I still can’t believe the feedback… this is definitely one of the most highly reviewed stories I have done. I’m so glad that everyone is enjoying it! Thank you!

  

**A Single Choice Can Change Your Fate**

**Chapter 8: Waking**

Trunks had laughed so hard at his girlfriend’s question about his father that his stomach muscles actually hurt. Serenity gave a pout, before giving a soft laugh herself.

“So,” Serenity repeated.

Trunks let out a few more chuckles before he got himself under control. Leaning forward, he placed his hands on her cheeks. “Nothing changes.” He reassured her.   “If anything, I would think this means that we make more sense as a couple. No secrets about our heritage.”

Slowly, Serenity gave a soft smile. “I guess… that makes sense… yes.”

Trunks pulled her to him, placing his lips over hers. It was a kiss meant to give comfort, and it was only when she gently began to response did he moves his hands to her waist. He pulled her into his lap, letting her rest against him as he placed his chin on the top of her head. “I’m always going to be here for you.”

Serenity felt a weight lift off her shoulders. “My knight in shining armor.”

“ _Prince_ in shining armor, thanks very much.” He told her smartly. Serenity let out a real laugh, and he placed a finger under her chin, tipping her face back so he could look in her eyes. “And you’re my princess.”

Serenity blushed. “I thought I was your angel?”

“You can be both.” He told her with a smirk. “But that doesn’t mean I’m going to go easy on you in training.”

“Training!” The recently recognized Lunarian squealed. “What training? You mean more school?” She paused, and her eyes widened. “Oh my god, did we miss class?!”

Trunks let out another laugh.

 

8888888888

 

Serenity gripped Trunks hand tightly as they walked out of the room that Serenity had been recovering in. What kind of man knocks a girl unconscious anyway? Seriously, her boyfriend’s father was a piece of work.

Goten was the first to see her. “Serenity!” He smiled brightly. He made their way over to them. “How are you feeling?”

“Fine, I guess.” She answered with a smile. “Just a bit… overwhelmed.”   She paused. “Confused.” Another pause. “I have a bit of a headache. Hungry.”

Trunks and Goten laughed. “Come on,” Goten informed her as Bra approached them, but stayed a little bit away. “Mr. Popo makes an amazing dinner.”

“Mr. Popo?” Serenity asked in confusion as she looked up at her boyfriend.

“Come on, there are a few people we have to introduce you too.” Trunks told her, placing an arm around her waist. She leaned into his hold for comfort with a fleeting thought that so long as he stood by her side, she would be able to handle what insanity was coming her way.

They entered a room that was clearly for entertaining guests, with a large table covered in food. There was a large group of people already seating, with the remaining chairs ready for them. Among them, Serenity recognized Bulma Briefs, who was sitting besides her husband. The turquoise haired woman quickly got up to greet her upon her entrance, offering the young woman a hug. “Oh my dear,” Bulma said. “How do you feel?”

Serenity gave an uncertain smile.

“I understand,” Bulma said with a soft smile of her own. “It’s a bit of a shock to have your whole understanding of the world changed. Been there, done that.” Bulma tried to assuage her. “I also want to apologize for my husband’s lack of manners. I can’t believe he knocked you out! He should know that is not how you treat a lady.”

At the reminder, Trunks turned to meet the ever-steel gaze of his father. Trunks made sure to convey with his own gaze that they next time they spared his father _would_ pay for his actions.

“Now that you are ‘in the know’,” Bulma added. “Let’s introduce you to everyone.”

Serenity’s eyes were wide as they once more landed on two green men with antennae’s. This time, however, she did not let out a scream; she was all screamed out for the day. “Serenity,” Dende’s voice rang out. “I am Kami, one of the guardian’s of this planet, but please, call me Dende.” He told her, giving a bow.

“It’s nice to meet you.” Serenity responded, giving a small bow.

“This is Piccolo.” Dende added as he gestured to the look alike at his side. “He was able to confirm for us based on your energy that you are, well, you.”

“My energy?” Serenity asked.

“We can sense ki,” Came a deep voice that caused Serenity to look over. There was an older image of Goten approaching, with a goofy but kind smile stretching across his face. “However, the energy you give off is different. By the way, I’m Goku.” 

“That’s my dad.” Goten smiled from her other side.

“It’s nice to meet you!” Goku added, taking her hand and giving a very enthusiastic shake. “I’ve heard some wonderful things about you from my son, and this just adds to it! Wow!”

“Calm down, dear.” A woman said from beside him. “She’s probably feeling overwhelmed as it is. Hi, I’m Chi-Chi, Goku’s wife.”

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Serenity responded as she gave another small bow. She was fighting the overwhelming urge to just run away and hide for awhile. Everything was overwhelming, and her head felt like it was splitting open.

“Why don’t we all sit down to eat?” Chi-Chi cut in.

“I agree,” Bulma added as she motioned to the two seats reserved for her son and his girlfriend.

Serenity was starving, her mouth salivating as she looked at the food across the table. However, she felt nervous about eating in front of so many people. Surely Bulma, who was rich and a famous genius, had more sophistication when it came to eating. Goten’s mother, Chi-Chi, also seemed like a woman who held manners in high regard. Serenity almost jumped in her seat when, as if a signal had been given, everyone began to eat at once. Her blue eyes widened at the devoted craze that Goten and Goku used, and even Vegeta and Trunks were inhaling the food.

“Grab what you can at eat, my dear!” Bulma told her, leaning around her husband to look at her son’s girlfriend. “If you don’t eat fast, you don’t eat!”

Serenity didn’t have to be told twice, and soon it was the rest of the table that was watching in amazement as she easily kept up with the Son men.

Yes, she was going to fit in fine.

 

8888888888

 

Hello everyone! I’m really sorry this is so short, but I’ve been very busy this week! I had three photo shoots, and I’m officially sick of standing in high heels. My feet are killing me and I’m exhausted. But I wanted to get SOMETHING out to you all this week, as a thank you for the COMPLETELY WONDERFUL support and kind words and praise that I have been getting. So thank you so much!

To make it even better, here’s a spoiler: Next chapter, Serenity meets the one that Pluto said would appear!

Thank you all again!  
_~Sandreline_


	9. First Date

** A Single Choice Can Change Your Fate **

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hi everyone!!!! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Wow, I still can’t believe the feedback… this is definitely one of the most highly reviewed stories I have done. I’m so glad that everyone is enjoying it! Thank you!

  

**A Single Choice Can Change Your Fate**

**Chapter 9: First Date**

Serenity’s eyes were wide, and her mouth was parted in shock. “ _That’s_ how you guys _actually_ spar?!” Her voice came out as a squeak at the end, proof of her growing terror. “Oh, no. Nope. Not going to happen! I quit!”

Silver hair swirled in streamers as she turned on the ball of her foot, intent on storming out of the training room at Capsule Corp. She had just witnessed what her boyfriend and his friend called a ‘real workout’, which was basically them moving at incredible seeds and using their super strength to- let’s just admit it here- pummel each other.

She had no interest in learning how to do that, let alone being at the receiving end!

Her boyfriend suddenly appeared before her, and for a moment she let her blue eyes take in his rippling muscles and the slight sheen that covered his body in admiration. She quickly shook her head, reminding herself to stay focused. “We don’t expect you to be able to do anything like that, Sere.” He told her, brushing the lavender bangs away from his sweaty forehead. “You already showed us that you are good in a fight. What we need to do is get you to channel the power you used to defend yourself when Bra punched you.”

“Don’t worry,” Goten cut in.   “We won’t use her tactics.” He gave her a reassuring smile.

“I really don’t know how I did it,” Serenity argued with uncertainty. 

“We can help with that, Angel.” Trunks told her.   “I think you used your power similar to how we use our ki.”

“So we’re going to train you how to use that – maybe even get you to fly!” Goten smiled brightly.

“Fly?” Serenity asked with a raised eyebrow.

Goten turned to Trunks. “Dude, you haven’t taken her for a fly yet? How bad are you at seducing your woman? It’s practically a guarantee! Chicks did that romantic stuff!”

Serenity looked at Goten, then Trunks (who was looking sheepish at this point), then Goten again, and back to Trunks. She raised an eyebrow again.

“I’ll show you, _after_ we finish training.” Trunks told her. “Consider it the start to our first date.”

That seemed to perk the recently-realized Lunarian right up, and she gave him a beaming smile. “Really?!”

“Really, really.” Trunks smiled.

“Then let’s get started!” Serenity said. “How do I channel my ‘ki’?” She quoted.

“First,” Goten explained, “You’ll have to mediate. 

Serenity let out a groan as she shoulders drooped.

 

8888888888

 

Serenity had fallen asleep for the fourth time during ‘meditation’ before Goten gave up. Trunks was trying not to laugh; and failing miserably, because he could easily recall that the two of them were horrible at first as well. They had little patience when they were younger, and often took things into their own hands. Which, more often than not, meant they ended up in some kind of trouble for blowing something up.

Afterwards, Serenity had rushed home to shower and get ready for her first date with her boyfriend. She had just finished her hair when the doorbell to her apartment rang. Giving herself one last look over, she went to open it, already knowing who it was. At his request, she was wearing jeans and sneakers; she would have anyway, because if they really were going flying, then she didn’t want to give anyone a show by wearing a skirt.

She opened the door, their eyes instantly clicking together. Serenity felt flutters in her stomach, admiring how the fake glasses he wore in public made him look dashing and really emphasized his cheeks and jaw. His hair was tied back in a low ponytail, a few strands loose as they framed his face. He wore a CC shirt that was tight in just the right places, and he gave her a heart-warming smile. “Long time no see, Angel.” He told her before holding up an obviously costly arrangement of lilies.

Serenity blushed. “Trunks, you didn’t have to do that. Thank you, they are beautiful!” She told them, gently taking them into her hold. She moved aside, allowing him to enter. “Let me get these in some water before we go.”

Trunks entered the small apartment for the second time, making sure to close the door behind him. It was small and simple, but tastefully decorated. It _felt_ like her. From the single white couch with pink pillows along the living room wall with a black coffee table, to all the paintings of landscapes that lined the walls. It was comfortable.

Serenity placed the beautiful flowers in a vase on the counter, smiling at them. She loved flowers, and had a few smaller bouquets around her apartment. Granted they were fake, because she really did have a black thumb, but having someone who cared for her as much as Trunk did being her such a symbol of beauty and affection…

Trunks came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. “What are you thinking about?” He asked, having seen the soft smile and dazed look in her eyes as she stared at the flowers.

His girlfriend gave a grin in reply. “You.”

“Really now?” Trunks smirked slightly.

She turned in his hold, sliding her hands up his arms to rest on his biceps. “Yup!” She cheerfully replied.

“What about me?” He asked, tilting his head down to rest his forehead against hers as he stared into her eyes. 

“About if you are ever going to take me flying.” Serenity replied in a teasing tone.

Trunks gave a chuckle. “Do you have a patio or fire escape?” He asked.

 “There’s a small patio off my bedroom.” She answered.

 Trunks tensed slightly, causing her to laugh. “Don’t worry, my dad won’t jump out of my closet with his gun to shoot you just for walking through my bedroom.”

 That wasn’t why he tensed, but it _was_ good to know. “I’m going to hold you to that.” He answered as he gave her a chaste kiss on her lips. “Are you ready to go?”

 “Yes!” She answered, eagerly grabbing his hand and leading him to her bedroom. She moved quickly, barely giving Trunks time to glance at the large bed with the white comforter that was decorated with gold crescent moons. Did she subconsciously know about her heritage, or was that a recent purchase?   His vision was blocked by the sliding glass door closing after she had pulled him out. She wasn’t kidding about the size; it really was small. It was only about a square meter. However, they were shielded from prying eyes, as it overlooked an alley so coming and going wouldn’t be a problem. The fact that it was dark added extra security, and the lights from high above would add a nice sparkle of magic.

 “So now what?” Serenity asked.

 Trunks smirked and swing her into his arms. His girlfriend gave a small squeak in surprise, her arms wrapping around his neck. “Now, I sweep you off your feet.” Trunks told her as he slowly started to lift into the air. Serenity looked over her shoulder, eyes wide as she felt his energy swirl around them, and air beneath his feet. She turned surprised eyes back to his proud gaze, and Trunks could see the beginning signs of excitement in her own orbs. “Ready?” He asked.

She gave the smallest of nods, not breaking eye contact. “I won’t let you fall.” He told her softly.

 “I know.” She replied just as soft, her tone full of trust and sincerity.

 Trunks mentally thanked Goten for having dragged him to the arcade that day so he could meet this wonderful woman, just before he took off over the patio ledge and up into the sky.

 ( _We’re really flying!_ ) Serenity thought in awe as she watched the city lights passed by below. She let out a bright smile. “This is amazing!” She told him, her eyes taking in the life of Tokyo below.

 Trunks turned his turquoise gaze to her face, drinking in the look of pure joy on her face. The look of joy that _he_ made, by doing something so simple as taking her flying. “You’ll be able to do this by yourself soon.” He told her.

 Dark blue eyes turned to look at him. The only sound heard for several moments was the wind in the air and the sounds of the city below. “What if I want you to take me?” She asked softly.

 Trunks felt his heart skip a beat. “Any time you desire it, just say so.”

 Serenity used her arms around his neck to lift herself up in his hold, placing a tender kiss on his lips. ( _Goten was right after all,_ ) Trunks thought for the briefest of moments. When her fingers slid into the hair at the base of his neck, he gave a soft purr and sucked her lower lip gently for a moment. Pulling away, his voice was raspy. “Don’t distract the designated flyer,” he warned her.

 “Sorry,” She whispered. They both knew she wasn’t sorry at all. She timidly met his gaze ad found it just at heated as her own. “So,” she started. “Where are we going?”

 “You’ll see.” He told her, forcing his attention back on their destination, knowing that it was make her lips pucker in a pout.

 He was right.

 It was only another minute before he was lowering them into an alley outside a very expensive restaurant. Trunks had his arm around her waist as he led her to the door, and Serenity’s eyes were wide. “Trunks, we’re not dressed properly!” Serenity whispered in worry.

 Trunks gave a smirk. “It’s fine, I promise.” He told her. After all, he was Trunks Briefs of Capsule Corp.

 Sure enough, when they stepped inside, the host practically fell as he rushed over to them. “Master Briefs, you honor us by dining at our establishment!” The man stated with a smile. “We have a table all ready for you, per your request. Please, follow me.” Serenity blinked in surprise, and turned to look up at her boyfriend with a raised eyebrow. Trunks just took it in stride, used to such treatment, and escorted his girlfriend as they followed their host.

 They were led to a table in the back corner, offering a little privacy from most of the other patrons. An additional lily lay on one of the place settings, which is where Trunk directed her to sit. Charmed as he pulled out her chair for her, she did her best to pretend to avoid the gazes of the other diners, having noticed they were dress much nicer than they were in their jeans.

 “Shall I start you with anything to drink?” The host asked as he handed them menus.

 Once that was done, Serenity looked at Trunks over her menu. “Out of curiosity,” She asked, “Is it always going to be like this?”

 “Is what always going to be like what?” Trunks asked with genuine confusion.

 Serenity set her menu down and gave a small wave around the restaurant. “I love this, I really do. Just not all the time.” She smiled warmly. “I’m a simple girl, honest. I love to get dressed up and spoiled, but I equally love going for a walk in the park, movie night on the couch with popcorn, or even a gaming date at the Crown.”

 Trunks knew without a doubt that she was _the one_ based on that alone. She was completely sincere; even after discovering she was a **princess** with a great power, she didn’t care for any of it to make her happy. “I do as well,” Trunks told her. “I just wanted a little something special for our first official date. I promise, the next one will be casual.”

 Serenity gave him a million watt smile, and lifted the lily that she had a feeling Trunks requested the staff leave for her. With a smile of gratitude, they sank into traditional date-like conversation as they enjoyed their time together.

“Something wrong, Dr. Chiba?” One of his fellow doctors asked him over the glass of scotch in his hand.

 Mamoru was clenching his own glass tightly, his gaze seared at the couple at the far end of the restaurant. He knew the instant that she walked in; it was like they were connected. What pissed him off was the possessive arm that was wrapped around her, the gazes they shared, and the smile that Mamoru had dreamed about being directed at him being directed at someone else.

 “Yes,” Mamoru grit his teeth. “I’m just fine.”

 Dr. Menoru followed the gaze of the ebony haired man, which led him to the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. Ah, now he understood.   “Is she wearing jeans? In this establishment? How did they allow that?” He asked. It wasn’t until he just who Dr. Chiba’s crush was sitting with that his mouth hung open in shock. “Is that Trunks Briefs?” He asked incredulously.

 “Yes,” Mamoru bit out. “It is.”

 “Sorry man,” Shigure Menoru said sympathetically. “That’s someone you don’t stand a chance against.” Turning to the bartender, a voluptuous red head, he gave a smile. “Can I get a double for my buddy here?”

 The red head woman gave a coy smile. “Anything to make him feel better.” She poured it for him, bending over slightly more than needed to allow the two doctors a better view of her cleavage. “Let me know if you need _anything_ else.”

 “Sure,” Mamoru replied back, eyes still glaring at the couple as he tossed the drink down, slamming the glass back on the counter. “Another.”

 Shigure smiled. “You heard the man!”

 Mamoru ignored the rest of his co-workers words and the bartender’s slutty flirtations, his eyes and ears only taking in the silver haired woman who was on a date with another man.

 

8888888888

 

They landed on her on her patio a couple hours later, and Trunks set her feet on the floor. Serenity, however, kept her hands wrapped gently around his neck.   Trunks was fine with that, as he placed his own on her waist. “I hope that was a good choice for a first date.” He told her softly.

 Serenity gave a half smile. “It was! Did you see the look on the face of the waiter when we ordered? I think they had to send someone out to get groceries.”

 Trunks let out a chuckle in reply, letting his forehead rest against her own. “You have no idea how glad I am that I was there to be your Knight in Shining Armor, that day in the arcade.”

 Serenity blushed as she looked in his eyes. “I might have an idea.” She told him. Lifting to her tip toes, she placed her lips on his own.

 Trunks hands slide to the side, so that now his arms were wrapped around her waist. Giving a squeeze she was lifted slightly, her body completely pressed against his own as he held her against him. Serenity gave a soft moan, but his excellent hearing easily picked it up. He tilted his head slightly to deepen the kiss. He didn’t know when he took the two steps, but Serenity’s back was pressed against the brick wall that made up her patio; and the moan that gasped out of her told him he liked it. And _he_ liked that she liked it; Saiyan’s were aggressive in battles, and very passionate lovers by nature. Granted he hadn’t been that far yet, but he had regrettably heard his parents going at it several times in his life, which was something he always pretended never happened.

 Trunks moved his lips from hers, kissing down her jaw to her neck. He gave a few nips that had her gasping, her fingers tightening their hold as her eyes closed.

 Trunks buried his nose in her skin between her neck and shoulder, taking a series of deep breaths. He needed to calm down before things progressed too far too fast. They hadn’t even been together two weeks, and this was their first date. Slowly he released his girlfriend, letting her body slide down a few inches along his body, making him groan as her feet were once more on the ground. She was breathing heavy, her eyes glazed over. She looked at him from under her lashes, having Trunks argue with himself about why he couldn’t just jump her. He knew self control, so he needed to use it.

 It was going to kill him.

 “It’s still early,” Serenity said softly. “Want to watch a movie with me?”

 Trunks didn’t reply with words, he simply picked her up in his arms and carried her to the couch. Serenity let out a laugh as he did. “Can I pick the movie?” Trunks asked.

 Knowing her collection, she smirked. “Have at it.”

 The rest of the night ended up with Serenity falling asleep curled up in the arms of her boyfriend, who found himself surprisingly engrossed in the story of one Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Darcy.

 

8888888888

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter out, everyone! My son had an ear infection, and I was working on the next installment of my paranormal short-story series (You can find the first book, “Scent of Attraction” on Amazon – it’s a werewolf romance.) The next one is a Vampire story! I’m loving it so far, so I hope all of you will, too.

I apologize again for the delay, and that this is a bit of a filler chapter. Next one will be more fun. Scouts honor! ;)

Thank you all again!  
_~Sandreline_


	10. Whoa

** A Single Choice Can Change Your Fate **

**By:** _Sandreline_

Hi everyone!!!! Thank you so much for the wonderful reviews! Wow, I still can’t believe the feedback… this is definitely one of the most highly reviewed stories I have done. I’m so glad that everyone is enjoying it! Thank you!

 

**A Single Choice Can Change Your Fate**

**Chapter 10: Whoa**

Trunks had never had such a relaxing sleep in his entire life. He was just about to stretch when he realized that he couldn’t move. No, he didn’t _want_ to move. Slowly, the Saiyan Prince opened his eyes and looked along his body.

The top of a silver head of hair met his vision. It was resting on his shoulder, his arm wrapping around his girlfriend’s back. Her arm was draped over his chest, and her top leg was strewn over his hips to rest in between his own. The corner of his lips turned into a smirk. He had known that his girlfriend was an affectionate person, not that he minded; but Trunks had a feeling she took physical affection as seriously as Saiyans did.

He leaned over to place a kiss on the top of her head. “Sere,” he spoke gently as he tried to wake her up.

No response.

“Sere.” He repeated, bringing his other arm up so he could tilt her head to look up at him.

Still nothing.

“Angel?” Trunks now called, getting slightly worried. He could hear her breathing, so she was alive at least. Was something wrong? Had she gotten sick? She didn’t have a fever.

“Serenity!” Trunks called out loudly this time.

A mumbled of response, before her form seemed to tighten around his own. Of course, this action brought his attention to a certain issue between his legs, and how good it felt when Serenity’s leg slid along it. He felt heat rush to his cheeks; it would be very embarrassing if she were to realize how hard he was at that moment, even if it wasn’t entirely his fault.

“Sere, please!” Trunks did his best not to whine. Apparently she wasn’t a morning person. Then again, if she was Lunarian, wouldn’t she be more prone to the night life? She did seem strangely more energetic last night that she does during the day.

“Serenity!" 

“Shhhh,” Came his girlfriend’s whispered response.

Trunks let out small breath of relief. She was starting to wake up. “Sere, it’s morning.”

“Morning…” responded the mumbled words.

Suddenly the young woman shot up into a sitting position on the couch, nearly colliding the top of her head with his jaw. “Morning!” Serenity cried out in alarm. “Oh my god!” Trying to untangle herself from her boyfriend, Serenity ended up toppling over him and crashing into her carpet.

Trunks did his best to not laugh, but it was a futile effort. His shoulders shook as he at least kept them internal, and he sat up, adjusting his pants as best he could. “Good morning, Angel.” He told the heap on the floor. “And now I know you’re not a morning person.”

Dark blue eyes sent a glare towards him as she moved to kneel, which only made Trunks laugh harder. To him, she looked absolutely adorable with her disheveled hair – one meatball was loose and handing on the side of her head – and her tired eyes, and pouting lips. Speaking of lips, Trunks leaned forward and pressed his against her own.

That seemed to help. Slightly. “Morning,” She muttered to him, offering a weak smile. “What time is it anyway?” She asked.

Trunks looked at the clock on her wall. “Seven.”

Serenity’s eyes bugged out of her head at his answer. “ _Seven?!_ ”

Trunks let out a laugh this time. “Yup.”

“I’m going back to sleep…” She half growled, letting her body fall backwards so she was laying on her carpet between her couch and coffee table and closed her eyes.

Trunks floated up, moving to hover just a few inches over her form as he looked down at her. “What if I took you for breakfast?”

One dark blue orb cracked open. “Keep talking.”

“At the Crown.” Trunks said with a start of a sneaky smile.

She continued to look at him with one eye.

Trunks let out a chuckle. “Well, I figured the ‘all you can eat’ part was automatically included.”

Both eyes opened. “Deal. But I need to freshen up.”

Trunks watched with amusement as her face suddenly turned red. Still floating over her, he let his eyes turn serious. “Why are you embarrassed?” Trunks asked. “Do you not want me here?”

“No!” Serenity cried out in seriousness.

“Then what is it?” He asked.

Serenity but the corner of her bottom lip; the action drew his attention to the injured appendage, and had him wanting to suck on it like he did last night on her patio. “Well,” She finally admitted. “You spent the night…”

Trunks understood her embarrassment, but he wanted her to understand she shouldn’t be. “Sere, we didn’t do anything.” He told her softly.

“But still,” she said. “I’ve never had a boy…” She trailed off. God, her father would have kittens! She could just picture him waving around his shot gun, shooting every which way before locking her up in a tall tower far away from any and all men.

Trunks kissed the tip of her nose. “Do you regret us falling asleep on the couch?" 

“No.” She answered honestly, the blush on her cheeks softening.

“I have never had such a good night of sleep, even with being cramped on a couch.” Trunks told her. “We care greatly for each other, and we did nothing wrong. We aren’t children, we’re adults. And, if you let me, I would be happy to fall asleep on the couch with you watching movies as often as you like.”

Serenity’s face darkened again, but this time for another reason. “I’d like that.” She whispered.

“Good.”  He told her.  "Because it's getting harder and harder to be away from you."  Trunks floated to his feet, offering her a hand. “Now, I’m going to take my girlfriend out for breakfast.”

Serenity took it, dazed as she was effortlessly lifted to her feet. Trunks pulled her up against him, her hands resting on his muscled chest as his arms wrapped around her waist. It was times like these that she really wanted to pinch herself, but never did for fear that this really _was_ a dream and she would wake up. Her fingers curled over the chest of his shirt, sending jolts right between his legs where is morning wood –which had started to go away – quickly sprang back. In response, he swooped in to claim her lips in a heated kiss.

The Lunarian fell into it for a moment, until he tried to slip his tongue in her mouth. With a gasp, she pulled away and covered her mouth with her hand.

“What?” Trunks asked, slightly hurt.

“I need to brush my teeth!’ Her words sounded through her fingers, eyes wide in horror before she spun around to dash to her bathroom.

Trunks didn’t hold back the rumble of laughter.

When Serenity came back out fifteen minutes later, she looked in surprise at her boyfriend. He had somehow changed and freshened up himself; and for the life of her, she didn’t understand how. Trunks, who looked up and saw her confused face, held up a capsule from his mother’s company. “I always carry one with me. Sometimes I crash at Goten’s after an intense sparring session, or late night studying. His mom, Chichi, is a little crazy with the books.”

Serenity, remembering the feisty ebony haired woman, gave a smile. “Well, I feel a bit more awake. I’m definitely going to need some food, though.”

Trunks offered his arm. “Shall we, Angel?”

 

8888888888

 

Motoki’s coffee was spraying from his mouth, landing all over the counter that he had just finished cleaning. There was no way, at seven forty-five on a _Sunday_ morning that Serenity was walking into the arcade.

Green eyes narrowed. Wait a minute… Trunks was with her.   His eyes widened, and a string of older brother protectiveness swirled inside of him. Had they spent the night together?

“Morning, Toki!” Serenity greeted.

“Good morning, Motoki.” Trunks stated, his arm around Serenity’s as they walked in.

The arcade owner looked down at half-drank cup of coffee in his hand, then the counter, and then the couple standing before him. “Is the sky on fire?”

Trunks and Serenity exchanged a confused glance, and then looked back at the blonde man. “No?” Serenity answered.

“Then how are you here so early on a Sunday?” Motoki asked.

Trunks let out a laugh as Serenity huffed. “That’s my fault,” the lavender haired man explained. “I’m used to waking up early to train.”

So they _had_ spent the night together. Motoki looked from his sister-figure to her boyfriend, and back. Maybe. They hadn’t said that, just that had Trunks woke her up. He could have done that by phone or a visit…

“I’m starving,” Trunks added. “Where do you want to sit?”

“The usual booth. Wow, I’ve never seen this place so empty before.” Serenity said as they walked back. “I should still be sleeping…”

“Don’t worry, maybe you can nap after training today.” Trunks told her as he slid in across from her.

“We have to train more?” Serenity whined. Motoki’s ears were trained on their entire conversation. “But it’s Sunday!”

Trunks laughed. “Sorry, Angel, but you’re going to be training every day from now on. How else are you going to learn, and get stronger?”

Motoki was sure, but it sounded like they were talking about martial arts. That would make sense, given on when Trunks won that huge tournament when he was a child. But why would Sere be interested in doing it?

Serenity looked over her shoulder. “Toki, I’m going to need a double chocolate shake stat!”

Trunks gave a soft laugh, and her request seemed to pull Motoki out of his funk. “On it,” he answered. He got a sinking feeling that crept down his back; he felt like he was in that Freaky Friday movie all of a sudden.

Glancing up at the clock, he winced. It was only about to get worse with the arrival of his other regular customer.

Sure enough, five minutes later his best friend walked in, looking like he had been through hell. His hair was disheveled and he had small bags under his eyes. When he came closer, Motoki took a step back. Mamoru still carried the smell of hard liquor around his form. “Dude, what happened to you?” He asked.

“Menoru.” Mamoru answered, referring to their mutual friend.

“Well, that explains part of it.” Motoki answered. “I don’t think I can take any more surprised today.” He admitted as he placed a fresh mug of hot, black coffee before the man who so desperately needed it.

“What are you talking about?” Mamoru mumbled as he practically cradled the mug as he brought it to his lips.

Motoki wisely took a step to the side before he spoke. “Well, Serenity showed up ten minutes ago. So I feel like the apocalypse is about to happen.”

As predicted, Mamoru sprayed his first drink of coffee all over the counter. Fire blazed in blue eyes as he turned to look around, landing on a familiar set of buns over at the usual booth. However, the fire in his eyes spread to cover his body and he realized that she was, once again, in the company of Trunks Briefs.

Mamoru Chiba wasn’t stupid; he was a doctor, after all. He could put the pieces together: dinner at an expensive, reclusive restaurant last night, still together in the morning at an hour that is unheard of in the world of Serenity...

Jealousy seethed inside him, his blood on fire in rage. They had clearly spent the night together.

“Don’t do anything stupid,” Motoki’s warning tone sternly cut in.

Too late. Mamoru was already stomping his way over to the booth.

Trunks looked over his girlfriend’s shoulder to see the clearly angry man coming towards them, and Trunks was filled with a need to protect Serenity. Trunks was very much aware that his initial assumption was correct, and that the black haired man approaching them was cruel to Serenity despite having deep serious for her.

Too bad for him; Serenity was _his_ , and he would protect her from everything.

“What the hell is going on?” Mamoru snapped as he stood at their table, glaring at first Serenity and then Trunks.

“Mamoru, what the… oh my god, you stink!” Serenity said, leaning away from the doctor. “Are you drunk?”

“Did you spend the night with him?” Mamoru snapped.

Trunks tensed, not at all liking the man’s tone towards his girlfriend. Serenity blushed. “It’s none of your business what I do with my boyfriend!”

“You need to leave.” Trunks stated, a warning tone lacing his words.

Mamoru didn’t hear; he was seeing red. “Serenity!” He growled, reaching for her hand.

Several things happened at once.

Serenity’s mouth parted slightly in awe as her vision changed. Just like it did on Kami’s Lookout with Lady Pluto, a separate vision of Mamoru was placed over reality. He looked like he was wearing armor, with a flowing cape and a sword at his waist. When she blinked it was gone, but several memories filled her, giving her a headache.

As Mamoru’s hand reached out to grab Serenity, Trunks stood from his seat. He used some of his speed to wrap his own, larger hand around Mamoru’s wrist, firmly keeping it from going any closer to the Lunarian princess. “Don’t you dare,” Trunks warned as his turquoise eyes narrowed.

Mamoru, shocked at being stopped and further enraged, moved to punch Trunks in the face.

Trunks raised his other hand and easily caught the punch. Mamoru’s eyes were wide in shock; Trunks was big, but it wasn’t just for show. He was _strong,_ and Mamoru wasn’t exactly weak either. “I warned you when we first met, that you wouldn’t be talking to her until you learned respect. Clearly, you haven’t.” Trunks put pressure on the first that he was holding to emphasize his warning. “Stay away from Serenity.” Trunks gave a shove o the fist he was holding, sending the ebony haired man sprawling backwards.

Serenity was slack jawed as she watched. Trunks moved to stand in front of her as Mamoru slowly stood. “I suggest you leave. Now.”

Mamoru went to reply, but Motoki came up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. “Go.” Motoki ordered.

With a huff, unable to see Serenity around the muscle man, Mamoru stormed off. 

“You guys alright?” Motoki asked. Trunks only nodded, watching until he could no longer see Mamoru outside the windows. Serenity seemed a little shaken, but she nodded as well. “Alright, well, I’ll go get your food.” Motoki stated as he walked away.

Trunks turned to the silver haired woman. “Are you alright?” He asked, worried.

Serenity nodded, looking up to his gaze. She wasn’t sure she should tell him just yet about what she remembered. “This is why I don’t wake up early. Nothing good ever comes from it.”

Trunks cracked a smile, moving to take her hand in his and bring it to his lips. Giving a gentle kiss to her knuckles, he held her hand as he sat down next to her. “I’ll try and remember that for next time.”

 

8888888888

 

“Are you ready to get back to training?” Trunks asked. “Piccolo is going to be there today. He thinks he can help you with your Lunarian powers.”

“Really?” Serenity asked as she looked up at him. They were walking down the sidewalk, making their way towards Capsule Corp. “The green guy? I thought he was from a planet far away?”

“He is,” Trunks answered. “But Piccolo is very knowledgeable. It’s a long story, but at one time, he was bonded with Kami. I’m sure he can help.”

“If you say so,” Serenity stated, still not sure herself.

“Well, we could always let you spar with Bra again.” Trunks teased. He wouldn’t let that happen; his sister was still in hot water with him over that incident.

His girlfriend blew him a raspberry.

A howl filled the air, coming from the park they were passing. “What was that?” Serenity asked, right before she took off towards the sound.

“Sere!” Trunks called after her, following her into the park. Damn, she was fast!

“Hey, you!” Serenity called out, her eyes blazing as she saw a group of kids in a circle. Whatever they were surrounding was clearly in pain. “Stop that!”

The silver hair woman charged to the group of boys, who appeared to be around twelve or thirteen years old. They sneered, and one of them placed his hands on his hips. “Make us, old lady!”

“Old Lady!” Serenity growled.

Trunks came up behind her, leveling the little punks with a glare. At the sight of the intimidating man, the boys suddenly took off at a run, leaving their pray laying on the ground of the park.

“Oh, no!” Serenity cried out as she knelt down, gently scooping the small animal into her arms. “It’s a little cat! Poor thing!” She brought the feline to her chest, gently cuddling the creature.

“Why does it have a band aid on its head?” Trunks asked, looking at the creature that was pressed up against his girlfriend’s bosom.

Serenity shrugged, and pulled said bandage off. With a gasp, it slipped from her fingers as Serenity stared in shock at the bald spot on the cat’s brow.

“That’s the same one that flashed on your brow,” Trunks pointed out as he moved his face closer to get a better look at the golden skin. “That’s weird!”

As Trunks moved closer, maroon feline eyes slowly opened. Upon seeing an unknown face, the feline defensively let out a shrill meow, claws extended.

Trunks leapt back as Serenity held the kitty at arm’s length. “Whoa, easy!” Serenity’s voice soothed. “Don’t worry, you’re safe now.” She and the kitten seemed to lock eyes, and she brought the kitty a little closer. “You know, I think I’ve seen this cat before. She looks really familiar to me.”

“Well I should hope so,” the feline spoke. “I am one of your guardians.”

Serenity let out a scream and dropped the cat, who managed to land on all four legs. Trunks stared with wide eyes. He had met a lot of aliens and seen a lot of weird things in his life… a talking cat took the cake. 

“You can talk?” Serenity screeched, latching onto her boyfriend’s arm for protection.

“Of course I can, princess.” Luna stated.   “Pluto sent me to find you. I have been searching for a long time. I would have found you sooner, if those ruffians…”

Serenity was watching the cat sitting on the ground, talking as if it was an everyday thing. Suddenly, her vision blurred. Luna was still sitting on the ground; only it was no longer the grass of the park. It was a white floor, with white marble columns lining a large hall. There were other figures behind her, but they were blurred in her vision. She blinked, and the scenery was once more the green of the grass and the park trees.

“Luna,” Serenity said clearly. “Luna!”

The feline’s ears perked up, and if possible, her eyes glossed over with unshed tears. “That’s right.”

Trunks watched as his girlfriend dropped to her knees once again to scoop the cat in her arms, hugging her tenderly. The cat, Luna, seemed to let out a purr as her black tail swayed back and forth.

His father was never going to believe this one.

8888888888

You can’t see it, but I’m grinning like the cat who ate the canary… pardon any errors – I wrote this while my son was trying his hand at writing as well… I’ll edit it, promise! But I wanted to get it out. J Enjoy!  
_~Sandreline_


End file.
